Second Love
by kagje94
Summary: Nathan Scott has everything he'd ever need. A beautiful Wife, two sweet kids and a job to provide for them. His perfect world. Until He meets another woman, will his family still be everything he needs, or will there be another girl in his heart / NALEY
1. Meeting Number Two

**So My New Naley Story, I know it's been a while... the truth is i've been blocked a bit. I've writen several atemps to a good story but fail alfter ether the first or second Chapter.  
The same was this story so I stalted it and after a few weeks I got insprired again and continued and now I see it going some where, but new input alwas welcome!**

So more about the story. It was inspired my the Song "Does he love you" by Kelly Clarkson and Reba McEntire. Everytime I hit a writers bloack with the story I go talk a walk with my dog and listen to the song and then I always find a place to go with the story. 

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. Meeting number two

My name is Nathan Scott.  
I have a great life, I know that's a debatable, but give me a chance to tell you why I'm convinced so. Four years ago a graduated Law School and married the girl I love. Her name is Alison. I met her in college and we fell madly in love. The night I graduated I proposed to her and Two months later we got married.  
I know that went fast, but it's worse than just that, I grinned.  
Three years ago Ali gave birth to our little girl, so basically now I have two girls, but then again it doesn't end with that. I got a job at my father's company. I'm now his company's lawyer. I have to take care of all the legal mumbo bumbo, basically clean up the messes he makes.

It's not really a job I love but he's lucky I got a family to support. 'Cause 8 months after I got a job at _Scott Inc._ Ali gave birth to my son.  
Honestly I've never been so happy than on the day she gave me a son, also I've never loved her more than in the moment.  
So really in the time of 4 years I've gotten everything I'll ever need. Still want to question my happiness?

"Ali?" I called out for her when I got home that evening. My father had done something stupid in some deal concerning a companies take over. (that was what my father did, he took over companies. He bought them up, and then let them continue what they were doing only now he cashed the profits.) Anyway something had gone wrong and now I got to clean it up. Did I by the way mention how much my father was fond of Ali. Not that he could have changed it, it he didn't but it was just a good plus to my marriage with Ali.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Ali called back from the second floor in our New York house. It was a great house. Three floors, quite big, big staircase in the hall. It was too broad, but it had three full floors so that really didn't matter.  
I went upstairs and sneaked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around the girl I loved. Did I mention how much I loved her?

Anyway She giggled as I attached my lips to her neck. "There you are?" She managed to say. "Damn, I wished you wouldn't ask." I chuckled. She turned around in my arms and crushed her lips to mine. When she pulled away said grinned: "You really think I wouldn't miss you when you come home at.." She stopped to look at her watch. ".. 22.30?"  
"Well I hoped so... , but no such luck I see." I grinned and kissed her back. "Can you forgive me, I can't really help it. My dad keeps messing up."  
She stepped out of my arms and entered our bedroom. "Well.. I guess you're lucky you're hot!" She kinked her eyebrow. I smirked . "I guess I am, How about I show you how sorry I am?"  
She grinned amused and flopped back on our king-size bed.  
She didn't really reply to that, other than that she smiled and began to take off her clothes. "God, I knew I was right to marry you." I began to unbutton my shirt and lowered myself onto the bed...

* * *

"I'm sorry to keep you so long last night son, I hope Alison didn't mind. She's given up so much already for the kids." I grinned as I though back to last night and shrugged. "She didn't really mind. I don't like it though. Like you said, She has to cope by herself too often lately."  
I sat down behind my desk and turned on my computer. "I mean Lex, is almost two now and his getting kind of... well like me." I chuckled. Not to mention Milou, with her three years she was quite and fighter. Dan chuckled "I bet he is. At that age you were quite difficult too."

I laughed.(sourly) Like he'd know. My dad was never around when I was little. He worked a lot and I rarely saw him. I knew I didn't want to become that kind of father to my children.  
"Anyway, you should find a good baby sitter, because we have this event with all the companies under Scott Inc, next week." I sighed. Dad's events were always a way of showing that selling to him was a great choice. Plus they were always _tux and tie events_, I hated tuxes and ties.

"Great dad, I'll tell Al, she's be thrilled." Truthful. Alison Actually loved my dad's events. Probably because she didn't go out much and she loved to show that she belonged to me.

As my father left my office and looked through the papers he gave me. It was all a out a couple of new businesses he'd bought. A record label and a sports agency. My father had turned a new leaf in the sort businesses he attracted. I thought he'd gone far with the fashion magazines, but sports agencies and record labels. The note of the file said, 'finish the deals quick and send them an invitation for our event.' I rolled my eyes and finished the last to handle businesses. I brought the invite to the mail room by lunch time and checked in with my dad to tell him I finished them and that I was going home early.

On my way home my Iphone rang and I looked up to see Lucas' name flash across the screen. I sighed and picked up. "Hi man."  
"Wow, you sound... Cheerful?" I rolled my eyes. "Not really dad has organised this event again. It's so annoying, but Alison is going to insist on going. She loves these things." Lucas chuckled. "Isn't that why you married her?" maybe he was right.. well Probably, but that was besides the point. I didn't want to go and Ali was going make me go. "Well, there is this one thing you could do for me. Like tell dad you want to come to this event so we don't have a babysit and can't go." I asked hopeful. "So I have to go to this thing so you don't have to go? Can't I just tell Ali I have a date?"

I chuckled. "Well you could but she wouldn't belief you have a date." Lucas groaned. I had been teasing him about his lack of love life for over six months and he wasn't quite happy with it. "Never mind man, you're welcome to come I guess I'll be going too." I sighed. "Hey, Nate. You know if the new companies Dan attracted since the last party had any hot women?" I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't. The last of them I finished today, I only know that the record label is owned by some woman, but I don't know if she's hot. I'm not paying attention since I married Ali." Lucas chuckled on the other side of the line. "Are you kidding me? Nathan Scott stopped checking out woman when he married? Bull and you know it." I rolled my eyes as I entered my house. I threw my keys on the table in the hall and called up to see if there was someone home. "Ali?"  
"Okay given, I do look, but I don't care cause I already got the prettiest girl in the whole wide world, two of them." I said as I saw Miliou and Ali come running down the stairs. "Sound good." Ali smirked. "Lucas" I mouthed. "Whatever man, see you Sunday night."

I put my phone away and hugged my girl. "Where's my boy." I said embracing Ali. "Upstairs napping, what's Sunday night?" I sighed.  
"My dad's 'event'" I said like it was some sort of dirty word. Ali's face lit up. "Oh yeah! I was totally needing a party baby." Then her happy face dropped. 'But if Lucas is there then who is going to watch the kids." I smirked. "I am." I said proudly.

I picked up my daughter and took her upstairs to put her in bed too. "Nathan! Come on this is one of the few occasions we get to go dress up. I want to go I miss exciting nights out with my husband!" She whined.  
I put my in PJ's clad daughter in her bed and kissed her forehead. "Do you want aunt Brooke to baby sit, Sunday?" Milou's face lit up. "Yes! I luv auntie Brooke!" She cooed. I smiled; 'I'll see what I can do?" I kissed her again and tucked her in.

Ali kissed her before we turned off the lights and closed the door. "Happy?" I asked her. She nodded a smiled beaming of her face. "Good, that's all I live for." I told her and kissed her.

Ali wrapped her arms around my neck. "Now why are you home so early?"  
I could have told her the truth, namely that I was finished for this week, but that wasn't as much fun. "Ah you know, ducking Dan and his demands I decided I needed an early weekend, preferably with my beautiful wife." Out of nowhere I picked her up and carried her bride style to our bedroom. "What is up with you these days? You're so turned on all the time." I smirked. "Are we complaining?" I asked her dropping her on the bed. "Whah!" She exclaimed as she came bouncy down on our bed. "Not at all, I'm just wondering what brought this up?" She giggled. I flopped down on the bed next to her, admiring her pretty blue eyes. She was a very pretty person. In college she's caught my eye the very first day. Ali had long straight light brown/ dark blonde hair that had a reddish/ orange-ish glow, which only made the colour of her eyes stronger. "Well, I have been working so hard and late, lately I figured it was time I made up for that." I licked her bottom lip. "and this seemed the best way to do that." Running my tongue along her bottom lip she tried to lick mine which turned into something funny, and then into kissing.

* * *

"Thank you Brooke, I know you love these events and all, but we, let me rephrase, I never get to and I really need a night out with my man." Ali thanked miss Brooke Davis for the eighth time. "Ali, you know it's okay I love my niece and nephew. Just go and have fun." Brooke was my half sister, same mom different Dad. She indeed love my kids, and I love her for it.

Brooke and Ali unfortunately never really got along. Or actually, Brooke didn't really like Ali. Brooke thought Alison was too uptight for me, her exact words were; _"She's a nice person Nate, but she's not your type, she's.. too... I don't know.. uptight!" _  
I forced Brooke to be nice to Ali, because I loved her and she was the mother of the niece and Nephew she loved so much, but when Ali wasn't around she's hadn't had a good word to say about Ali.  
Alison was, thank god!, totally unaware of Brooke's hatred feelings for her. She just knew that she and Brooke would never be really close.

When we arrived at the hotel where the party was, we were welcomed by Dan and my mom. "Honey do you know if Brooke's coming?" She asked while she hugged me. "uhm, Well Brooke isn't coming she's watching the kids tonight. Lucas hoped to catch a date tonight so he couldn't watch them. Dan hugged Ali and handed us both drinks. "So, you two working on a third yet?" Dan asked unashamed. Ali didn't really like discussing our sex life with Dan, I couldn't blame her neither did I.

"Dad, we're not. Two is really enough for now. We've got our hands full with two." I wrapped my arm around Ali and intertwined our fingers at her side. "Well, It's a shame, to world would have looked so much brighter with three little Scotts and god knows when Lucas going to add to that." He sighed.  
"Speaking of the devil." I said chuckling. "Hey, man. Ready to find hot date?" Lucas scoffed, "Funny."

We made our way into the party room. That was already filled with people, a lot of people. I hated these crowed watch-your-feet-or-you'll-stand-on-someone's-toes events.

I let go of Ali telling her I was going to chat with a couple of people from work plopped down on a stool at the bar. "though day?" Owen, the hotel barkeeper asked, (I came here quite often after work to have a drink with a few buddies.) "Nah, just a though evening." I chuckled sourly.

"Anything I can help you with?" shaking my head I noticed and Lucas had indeed met a girl. "Nope" I sighed. "but I'm going to sit this one out."

* * *

Speaking of out of nowhere events! Receive Saturday morning a invitation to this party organised by the guy that bought up the label, for a party on Sunday! I entered the room with my best friend and boss as date. (not a real date, just two girls without a guy- date.) "I still don't know why we had to come?" I whined. Peyton sighed "Because he's the money, if we show we like him and want to come to these parties than he'll be easier with our money." I nodded. Seemed a logical thing, unfair of course to think like that, bit logical.

I pulled up the corset top on my dress a bit and grabbed a glass of champagne of a tray. "Haley stop pulling on that dress it's fine." Peyton whined. I rolled my eyes. "I agree that looks fine." A tall handsome blonde guy walked up the us and I could resist to roll my eyes at the attempt to flirt. Peyton of course pocked her elbow in my ribs. "You too." He said looking up and down Peyton, who began to blush. Again I rolled my eyes. "What a sarcasm rolls off you." He said. "You're kidding!" I said faked shocked. "Oh, Hales. Cut it out try to have some fun!" Peyton said. I straightened the black, ending five inches above my knee, skirt and walked away.

My black cocktail dress, that was quite short and tight attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Eventually I ended up at the bar. 'Some Party." I scolded in a whisper. "Not a fan of these parties?" A man asked. I looked up to see who was talking to me now. Two stools away sat a handsome young man with a whiskey in his hands. "Not really." I sighed. In that moment I decided I needed company and I got up and sat down next to guy. "me neither." He said.

I chuckled. "Wouldn't have guess." I said motioning to the drink in his hand. "Can I have a Vodka cranberry?" I asked the bartender. He smiled. "I'm Nathan" He said and smiled. "Haley" She replied.

**I** was impressed by the girl sitting next to me. Usually the girl that came to sit beside me were all over me till I told them I was married and even then some of them 'didn't mind'.

This girl seemed as frustrated with the party as I was. "So if you don't like it here then why are you here?" She asked sipping off her drink. "My wife insisted on coming. I try to talk her out of going every time, but she doesn't sway." I chuckled. Impressed by the fact I got to mention that I had a wife without making it seem like it was a reason for her to fuck off. Honestly I didn't really wanted her to fuck off. I liked her she was just as down the earth about this all as I was. "Ah, Yeah, I got dragged here too by one of those." She said. I kinked my eyebrow. She had a wife? "Oh, no Pervert. I girl, an over cheerful one." She rolled her eyes. "Sorry that's what it sounded like."

Then a smile tucked on the corners of her lips. "You can smile, it's allowed you know." I told her chuckling. "Ah, Men." She sighed. "That's discrimination you know, not all men are evil." She grinned devilish. "Well, you are. You just told me you're married and here you are talking to me."

I laughed. "I hate to break it to you, but the last time I checked talking to another woman wasn't cheating."  
She picked up the coaster she'd been drawing on and twirled it in her hands. "Care to check again?" She whispered kissing my cheek and handed me the coaster and gone she was. I swallowed hard. What the hell just happened. I looked at the coaster in my hand. It had a number on it with her name above it and the words. "Take the dare." Underneath it with a smiley.

For some reason I slipped it in my pocket instead of tossing it on the bar. I got up to find Ali. My wife.

**I** rushed to the bathroom giggling. It was so wrong what I did. The guy was married for god sakes. I didn't come here to pick up a guy, nor to prove men were evil. Sighing frustrated I redid my make-up. I combed with my hand through my hair. Shaking my hair a bit to the side I took a deep breath and went back outside.

"Ah, you're Haley right?" a black haired broad man asked me. "Yes, who are you?" He laughed whole heartedly at my question. "I'm Dan Scott." Aha, the evil behind this event. "aha, nice to meet you." I said politely holding out my hand for him to shake. Instead he hugged me. "Oh.. thanks." I mumbled stunned at the guy forwardness. Over his shoulder I saw the guy from the bar dance with a quite tall woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. Probably his wife.

"So, you're having fun?" Scott asked me. "Sure," I flashed him a polite smile. I already hated the guy, but Peyton forced me to be nice to the guy. "Well I'll let you get back to it. I saw you were talking to my son at the bar earlier." I swallowed hard. Oops, caught. I giggled on the inside. "Yeah," I answered lamely. "He's married stay the hell away from him." I smiled sweetly and nodded. "Sure, he told me by the way. ..About his wife. She seems nice." I said and then walked away. Phew.. god that man was scary.

"Hey, Hales there you are I already missed you." Peyton said as she and the blond guy from earlier came up to me. "Hales, you remember Lucas? Lucas my best friend and most talented artist Haley."  
Not again... I sighed, but decided to play nice. 'Hi, I'm Lucas Scott." Oh he really he blew it with that one. "Oh god not more Scotts, this party is flooded with those."I groaned.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "How many did you meet?"

"Well, first I met Nathan at the bar, although it's only a assumption that he's a Scott. I got tipped off when 'Dan Scott' himself told me to stay away from his son." Peyton chuckled. "Ah yeah. My dad is kind of a big fan of Nathan's wife and his marriage."

I chuckled and whispered; "I got that."

"Just a little bit of unwanted advise. Listen to him. Whether it was true or not that you like Nathan. He has two kids. That's something you might not want to mess with."  
Peyton burst out in laughter. "Are you kidding me? Haley? She swore off men when she got her heart broken plus she's shy and not good with men. Believe me Haley doesn't mess with married men." I just nodded. Peyton was right, I wasn't the person the racked marriages. I wasn't the girl who flirted with married men. I was plain Jane Haley.

I walked away to get another drink I had enough of this night. It had to end and all I had to do for it was leave. So instead of going to get a drink, I directed to the wardrobe. `Alison Scott, You look even more stunning than last time." I heard a cold, but enthusiastic girl call. "God it's been so long, I heard you had a son too! Oh that boy much be great in bed." I couldn't resist the roll my eyes and continued to leave. "You're leaving already?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, I am. I figured the best way to make this torture stop is to leave." He chuckled. "I wished it was that easy for me. I can't tempt you to suffer with me?"  
I grinned. "Any time Anywhere, You got my number, but for now your dad told me to stay away." I winked, got my coat and left.

**I** watched her go. She seemed so off, like whenever I talked to her she'd become someone else. Someone that didn't fit her appearance. She just looked off.  
"Nate?" Lucas asked. "Yes?" I replied a little annoyed. "What's between you and Haley?" I frowned what did he know? "Haley?" I asked innocently. "Yes, the girl you were talking to? What's up between you two." I shrugged. "Nothing. We talked twice for less than 5 minutes." Lucas clearly wasn't buying what I was telling him, and yet it was true. Although..

"That's why dad told her to stay away from you?" What the heck? Had Dan been meddling again. That's what she meant when she said Dan told her to stay away. He'd actually told her to stay away. God what a trust from Daddy dearest.

The rest of the night I was bored. Even the moment Ali made me dance with her. I mean don't get me wrong but she can whine! When I turned my keys in the lock of our home at the end of the night, still felt the coaster in my pocket. I didn't understand why I hadn't tossed it in a bin yet, it wasn't like I was going to use it. I greeted Brooke who was reading some magazine curled up on the couch. "Hey, Brooke thank you. Mom missed you." I told her, at which she rolled her eyes. Brooke was convinced neither of her parents cared. "Whatever little Brother. See you tomorrow good night." And off she was. I cleaned up the living room, while Ali went up stairs to check up on the kids.

After I'd cleaned up downstairs I joined Ali in bed. "So, that wasn't too bed now was it?" she asked kissing me. "Are you kidding me? It was dreadful." Ali nodded, "especially the moment you talked to that perky young singer? She seemed to like you." Ouch, didn't see that one coming. Seriously what was my father doing!  
I sighed rolled my eyes and didn't reply. Replying seemed a waste of air, on such a stupid subject. The words I'd told Haley came to mind. _"Last time I checked talking to other women wasn't cheating."_

Unfortunately, he couldn't think of those words without thinking of Haley's words. _"Care to check again?"_  
Ali sighed. "Are you going to answer that?" I groaned and turned around in bed. "answer what you've clearly given the answer yourself already. I'm like every other guy, I think with my dick, Right?"

I shut off my night light and went to sleep. Half a minute later Ali too turned off her light and went to sleep. God I hated my dad's events.

* * *

When I came home I dropped my dress to the floor and stepped into the hot shower. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I washed it.  
I washed and clad it sweatpants I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels, but slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hi sleepy?" My bouncy roommate woke me. "Hi Brooke what time is it?" I groaned. "A little after midnight!" Ugh, I pulled myself off the couch to go to bed. "Where were you anyway?" I asked Brooke who seemed awfully cheerful for this time a day. "Babysitting the two most adorable kids." "Oh, well good night." I muttered.

I needed to sleep this god awful day off, to preferably never wake up.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's a long first chapter, but let's just call it a fresh start. So all line a thrown enjoy fishing! **  
**Next chap will be up soon.. Please Review**

**Love philine **


	2. Hearing the phone Ringing

**Hi I was very happy to recieve your Review So quick so I decided to return the favor and update Quick!  
You all gave me all great ideas to work with that's why chapter three might take a little longer. keep the reviews coming especially on the cute moments I need ideas  
Like alomst getting cuaght kinda thinks, More Dan interferance?? Anyway let me know!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Hearing the Phone Ringing

**I** Never thought I'd be .. like that! I was me and then out of nowhere this person who I want to be the least! I wasn't a home wrecker or a girl who would throw herself at a married man. The thoughts of what happened had been crashing through my head all week. The good thing was... he'd hadn't called so that meant that he wasn't that kind of guy either and that he'd thrown away my number.

I wish I had been able to let it rest with that, but, like Peyton always says, I over think too much.  
Peyton had called me up to talk about my album. I suddenly had a time limit in which I had to make my record.

"Peyton what is this crap? You said I had all the time I needed for this record." I yelled at her as I entered the room. "What changed?" throwing my purse in the chair at the conference table, I saw Peyton wasn't the only one in the room. I chose to ignore. "The contract. With Scott Inc." Peyton stated. I looked up when I heard someone throw paper on the conference table. Nathan, the guy from the party. "Since when does that interfere with my music." I snapped. What the hell was he doing there? Guess, he handled all his daddy's crap in exchange for the protection of his marriage.

"We putted money in this label and we want to see profits, since you are one of the few artist, you have a time limi-.." then Mia barged in. "What is this Peyton! You said I had time! I need time! I can't write songs on a tour bus!"

Then she too saw, that it wasn't just Peyton in the room. "Are they all here then I don't have to keep explaining this over and over again." Nathan said.

Mia urged me to tell her what was going on. "Basically, He wants to see money and the only way to do that is to see us make records." I told her.

She seemed to think exactly what I was thinking. "And you're going to let him do this?" Mia snapped at Peyton. Peyton looked worried, but didn't reply. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just following through the contract." I rolled my eyes. For someone who 'was just following through the contract' he seemed awfully smug. "Listen, next time you make such contract you might want to keep an eye on quality. Because I have NO songs, and I make crappy to no songs when I'm under pressure. So question is do you want to wait for your money or no money at all!" and with that I grabbed Mia's hand and took off.

**W**ow, she was feisty. She had a good point, Brooke complained too about pressure and that you can't force creativity, but this was one of his father's demands. "Listen, they've got a point. Making music is a process that takes time. Especially the first albums are the best because those people got the time to develop their songs." Miss Sawyer pleaded with me.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Miss Sawyer, but it's not my place to decide. This was one of the demands for the contract." Miss sawyer sighed and grabbed her stuff together. "Listen, I'll see what I can do. Maybe this clause can be ignored." She nodded, but then just left without a word.

I sighed. I didn't get why my father needed a record label. The things worked differently in the world of music and design. I grabbed the contract off the table and went to my father's office. Ignoring his secretary I just walked in. "Dad.." Oh my goodness. "Mom!" I shivered at the sighed off my mother on top of my father. "Haven't you heard of knocking!?" My dad yelled. "Ugh, here. I need to talk to you about the time clause in the _Red bedroom records_ contract." I threw the contract on his desk and walked out. Ugh.

When I returned to my office I threw the door shut and flopped on the couch in there. "Though day?" I female voice asked. I opened my eyes to find Ali in my chair. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
When Ali came to my office it was either because she was horny or because she had something on her mind that couldn't wait till tonight. "Well, I was going to bring our clothes from last Sunday to the drycleaners and I.. I found this in the pocket of your jacket." She held up the coaster with Haley's phone number.

"Right, that's why you came all the way up to my office. To show me the coaster Haley put in my pocket?" (I could very coolly tell, making her think she was over reacting without denying that I kept the coaster.) "Yes." She said confident. I did nothing. "Well, are you going to explain this! It says _'Take the DARE'!_ " She said standing with twisting the coaster franticly.

"What do want me to tell you?" I got up from the couch and took the coaster from her hands and tossed it on my desk. "why do you have it? Were you going to use it. Did you use it!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Putting my hands on her face I kissed her. When I pulled back she was crying and I said: "No, I didn't use it and I'm not going to. In case you haven't noticed I have a great, beautiful and a bit untrusting wife." I planted another kiss of her lips. "Then why did you keep it?" I sat down in my chair and pulled her onto my lap. "I don't know, baby. But I do know that you're the only girl I need, well you and Milou."

She sighed and kissed me. "I'm sorry for not trusting you. It's just that a lot of men would have called her and we got married so young and had Milou so quick after... I guess it were just my fears."  
I wrapped my arms around her. "Where are the kids?"  
'Brooke." She smiled and I grinned. "You called Brooke yourself? I'm impressed." She chuckled lightly. She might not have known about Brooke's dislike for our marriage, but she could sense Brooke didn't really like her.

"I needed to talk to you and Lucas muttered something about no time."  
"Oh and I have bad news." She added after a few silent minutes. "My mom is ill and I have to go see her and I know you have to work so I'm just going to take the kids and I'll be back by next Friday."

I nodded. "I'm sorry about your mom. I know you need to go."

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

**I**t was Saturday and because of that stupid time pressure thing I was desperately trying to write songs. "Brooke could you please turn off the god awful noise I'm trying to write songs here!" I yelled to Brooke's bedroom. Brooke emerged from her bedroom. "No, because I was trying to block out the god awful strumming of yours! Get out of here you can't write song until you have something to write about." She threw my purse at me and my coat. "Get your butt onto the street."

I putted my guitar away and left, to wander through New York for the better part of the afternoon. When my Iphone rang at 5 pm, I had just landed in the Starbucks to warm up with a Café Mocha.

I had shopped a little and I began the search through my bag looking for my purse and my phone. "Heello" I answered when I had finally found it. "This is Me." Geezz, now I sounded like I was drunk! There sounded chuckling from the other side of the line. "Are you okay?" Oh no! Not him! He wasn't going to call! "No, just a little chaotic." I said. "What do you want?"

"Well, Someone wrote their phone number on a coaster a week ago and wrote "take the dare' beneath it." I chuckled. "So it took you 6 days to dare to call?" Where the hell did that _come_ from! He's married! "Well, yes. Because you dared me to call so I did. Now I completed the dare and can I hang up." He sounded smug. "Oh no. It only said: "Take the dare" not what the dare was. The dare, obviously, wasn't to call me." It was silent on the other side of the line for a moment. "Then what was?" his voice was unsteady, like he was afraid of the answer. "Meet me at the Starbucks, around the corner from your office and find out." And with that I hung up.

I didn't know really what I was doing, yesterday I'd been yelling at him for giving me a deadline and now I was asking, the still married man out for .. what? Coffee? I guess.  
When he entered the Starbucks, about 15 minutes later, I was genuinely surprised. Guess mister Wife-and-two-kids not so loyal anyway.

"What do you get out of this?" I asked him bluntly. "What do you mean?" He asked, seeming to have no problem with my bluntness. "You claim to be happily married, I assume you love your kids. So why are you here?" He was silent.. like he didn't really know it himself. "You getting some sort of rush out of it?" There it was confident cocky me. (not really me) The one that was now kinking her eyebrow out of amusement for his floor-dropped-jaw. He ordered a coffee and came back to my table. "Actually, It's much less amusing. I'm lonely." That sounded so sad that I could contain my laughter and laughed so hard. "You're feeling lonely." I repeated, still highly amused.

But another bigger problem was forming. Whatever made me give him my number that same feeling became fuzzy. I was genuinely starting to like this guy. "So, you still making me finish an album before the end of this year?" I asked him. Letting go of the why-are-you-here topic, was the best thing I could do, because I was creeping me out. "Me? Nope. My dad.. probably."

I sighed. "I've been kind of blocked from writing since my tour last summer. It was my first tour and my first album and it had all these great songs that I'd been working on since I was fifteen and now nothing." I looked up at him. He smiled apologetic. "Peyton thinks it's because I've been on that tour bus and I just need to live. Find inspiration." He nodded.

**K**ind of understood what she was talking about, Brooke explained it once. "I think I know what you mean. My sister once explained it to me. She's a designer." She smiled, probably glad that I understood. "You know, I'm sorry for giving you my number." She admitted. I honestly was surprised she seemed to know so well what she was doing. "How come?"

"Well, you're married and I.. It's not like me. After my boyfriend ditched me for a Botoxed bimbo, I kind of fell deep. As did my inspiration for songs." Wow. "You know I kind of got that feeling. Like it wasn't like you to act like you did." She grinned and then shook her head in a funny way. 'I don't think I've ever heard someone use 'like' three times in 1 sentence." I rolled my eyes. "and I thought you had something intelligent to report." I chuckled.

She scoffed indignant and threw her napkin at me. "That's all you got?"

"Not that's all you're going to get." She told me, "but uuh. You never told me why you're here instead of home with you wife and kids." Given she was cute. Damn it she _was _cute! "Because they're not home. Her mom is ill so Ali took the kids to Charlotte to visit, for the week." She sipped of her coffee and nodded in understanding. "So tell me about yourself. How did you meet Ali? How old are your kids. When did you get married. What are your hobbies?" I chuckled at her rambling. "I met Alison in college, freshman year, fell in love, graduated college, got married, year later she had our daughter Milou. The year after my son Lex."

**I **giggled at the pace he'd said that at. "And that's what your life is? Your family? I don't really feel like I know you now." I wanted to know more. I needed to know more. "Okay.. I'm a great basketball player, like my brother Lucas. Decided to go the Law school anyway. My family is kind of messed up. Both my mom and my dad had a child with someone else before meeting each other and having me."

That really is messed up. 'How about you." He added. Oops. "Uhm, Just finished College. Peyton forced me to sign to her label in my junior year. I spend two years recoding for my album, toured after I finished college. Now Music is my full time job. I come from a big family. I have three sisters and two brothers, I'm the youngest. I've known Peyton since I was 15, met Brooke, my roommate, when I came to live here. I love her she's very perky" I grinned. "I bet, she'll probably has to be if she's living with you."  
That was kind of the moment I knew I had to get out of there before i get myself into something I'd regret the rest of my life. I grabbed my bags and coat an stormed out , without another word.

I would be getting phone calls or texts but that was when I knew that I was falling for Nathan Scott. Hard.

* * *

**Tada! Yes.. She falling hard, but he's so cute.. al cute guys are having a touh month so why not this one. (My admirer has a bad week, I told him no, (for the six time or something) but he doesn't tkae no for an answer and it's startng to get annoying! No offence but sticky poems not my things and I know some might say that it's sweet, it probably is but I think it's annoying. **

**Anyway back to the story.. what do you think? Any ideas? little preview the next chapter skipps a month in time. (that was were I had gotten stuck in the first place but now it runs) **

**so review telling things and then I'll give you a knew Chapter. PS. Haley and Brooek Davis are Roommates!**

**Love Philine **


	3. Meeting my Mistress

**Tada everyone I've been so good to take some of my birthday to fix you a new chapter! Yes i know it's my birthday.. shocker I turned 16!  
which, in my country, means I'm allowed to buy Alcohol! So some of this fanfastic day is dedicated to this chapter! It's about nathan and Haley a month fast forward. (passed all the guilt trips and consious) Nathan and Haley seal the deal. make it real.. Anyway.. read review and tel me what you thought. I lwould ove you hear!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Meeting my mistress.

"Why.." Ali drawled as we stood in the hall of our home "Do you always look so damn sexy right before you're leaving." She giggled and pressed her lips to mine while she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I chuckled and grinned, kissing her back. "I do it to tease you, so you're all hot and horny when I come home." I told her. I loved her so much and she could be so sexy.

She smacked me playfully before opening the front door and pushing me out. "See ya tonight?" I told her grinning. "You bet." She grinned back before pulling me in one last time for a last kiss. "Later." She giggled and closed the front door behind me.

I decided on walking to the office this morning. The weather was great this morning and so after picking up my coffee at the Starbucks I pulled out my phone and texted Haley. I hated to admit that It had become a habit over the past month. I'd get up a little earlier to walk to the office and on my way I'd either meet her or called/ texted with her.

I knew it was wrong, but after she ran out on me at the star bucks only a month ago I'd called her and we talked about the situation in the week that followed. That whole week Ali had been with the kids in Charlotte, so we had had all the time of the world to talk. Although that week we'd had, besides the few serious conversation, mostly our cute little banters and a lot of flirting.

"Morning sunshine." I texted her, like I did every morning. I wasn't sure at what point our flirting had become kissing, or as Haley liked to refer to it; tongue battling. I was quite sure Haley was telling herself that we were still just arguing like we always did (in a playful way) only now with our tongues.

"Ugh, you're early." She texted me back. Like every morning she'd come up with something original to reply and make me laugh. Yes that was definitely one of the reason I like her so much, she was fun. "You too."

It was easy to draw her out and get this conversation going. "Only 'cause you are." I rolled my eyes, she was so cute. "Sorry, I didn't know. I figured you'd be up working on our music. You have a deadline you know ;)"

While I sipped from my coffee and opened the news paper I had just bought down the street, I looked around to find myself a little drifted off from my route to my office. "gotcha!" her voice reached me a split second before her body slammed into my back. "Ouch Hales.." I groaned as she jumped my back. "That was my morning coffee." I Pouted as I watched the cup on the street. "Cute." She commented and grinned.

I pulled her into my arms and brought a small frame close to me. "You look handsome today." She murmured against my lips. "I know." I said knowingly. (Ali had pointed that out this morning.) "Well aren't we cocky this morning." I brought her lips to mine in a sweet passionate kiss, enjoying her in my arms. It was about the best feeling there was. "Now it is a good morning."I told her when I pulled in. Haley grinned as her usual self. "So you got time for me tonight?" she whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. The dirty thoughts were already filling my head like she blew them in my ear with her words.

"Hales.." I sighed. This was going to sound weird; but I knew it wasn't fair to Haley, I'd not spend a lot of time with her lately besides the mornings. I pulled her down on a bench. "I'm sorry, Milou has some school theatre performance tonight. My dad won't let me work over time on such night. She knew that with over time I meant the excuse I gave Ali when I was with Haley.

It had worked for so far but the fact that my boss was also my father made it a little strained.

**I** had grown used to it by now, the mentions of his children, his wife. I'd always tell myself; I wasn't a home wrecker, but my feelings for Nathan had grown undeniable for me. I couldn't get around it anymore, if the stolen minutes with him were all I was going to have than I'd take it. With both hands. I desired him.

I sighed deep and pecked his lips. "It's okay Baby, I take what I can get." He caressed my cheek with the back with his hand. "Tomorrow, promise." I took a what always felt like slap in the face, but recovered quickly and grinned. "I'm looking forward to it." He kissed me gently as to say 'I'm sorry.'

I wanted to tell him how much I missed him last night. Brooke had been out, (that's why I had asked him to come over) but he had to be home. (that sound a lot less sour in my head) I had watched cougar town alone with brownies. What do you mean sad? "You miss me last night?" He whispered in my ear, brushing his nose passed my earlobe. Oh my.. He was sexy. I breathed heavily; "Terribly, I was all lonely and horny. Sitting on my couch in my underwear watching _Deep throat_." I told him huskily. I'm sure that the idea of me watching a porn in my underwear was going to do the trick.

**Damn **I wanted to jump her just there. I needed to her husky voice was such a turn on. "You free this morning?" I asked her. Pulling my phone from my pocket she ran her hand over my chest. "Yes.." she smiled. "I have a phone call to make, your roomie home?"

She giggled and pecked my lips. 'Nope she's in Chicago." I grinned and pecked her back quickly "two minutes." I told her and went to make a phone call. I dialled a familiar number and waited for my father to pick up while a walked a few yards away from Haley.  
"Hey, Dad. Yes I was but something came up. (that was more true than his father knew, 'cause there was definitely something _up_) yes I'll be at the office around noon." I waited for my father to give me his permission. _"son is something wrong with Alison or the kids?"_ Sure there should always be something wrong with them 'cause my life is my family. Sorry I'm being so sarcastically.

"No dad, Ali and the kids are fine. There is just something I need to take care of. I'll be at the office at noon." After my father finally gave his permission, I hung up and turned around to Haley. She was grinning from ear to ear. "All taken care of baby." I pulled her up from the bench and close to me. "Let's go."

**I** nonchalantly closed the door after Nathan and locked the door. "We have till Noon?" I questioned just to be sure. If we were going to do this I wanted to know exactly how much time I was going to get. "Something like that." He mumbled, which usually meant 'no'. I sighed; I really tried not to get upset, because I had no right to. "Come Hales." He smoothed me, probably seeing the disappointment in my eyes. "I need you Nathan." I told her honestly, before reaching up and covering his lips with mine. "I desired you so much."

I had been a month since we'd began seeing each other, but we hadn't been together, like sexually. He would come over at night and we'd make out, but I would always chicken out when things got really heated. He pulled me into his strong muscular arms, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Over the past month I had thought multiple times about Ali in these moments. How she was home and waiting for Nathan to return, from work while she watched after his children. How she had no idea that her husband, the one she was so close with and had children with, shared equally close moments with another woman.

Nathan tilted my head up and I looked up in his beautiful blue eyes. The sensual feeling was for over whelming right then that I felt my knees starting to buckles. He lowered his lip on my and everything he did that my whole world went black and there was nothing but us.

Our lips moved slowly together growing more hungrily by the minute. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip as to say let me in. So I opened my mouth to let him in, snaking my arms around his neck. I moaned in pleasure as he ran his big hand through my hair and I felt my heart beating loudly. This was usually shortly before he would sneak his hands down to my hips and under my the hem of my shirt and I would stop him. I always chickened out.

So when he snuck his hand under the hem of my shirt and coordinated our, while making out, towards the couch, I fell a beat behind in our pace. "Are you sure." He asked while he pulled away, when didn't. "Yes." I breathed. I found confidence and security in her eyes. "I want you more than I want more time to finish that album." I told him impatient and whiny. He cocked an eyebrow in reply. "Wow, that must be a whole lot of desire."He chuckled. I grinned and nodded. "It is, now don't make me wait any longer!" I almost growled. He pressed his lips hungrily against mine "Yes Ma'am."

He hands grabbed once again the bottom of my shirt and this time he didn't slipped them underneath, instead he pulled it up and over my head revealing my bra.

**She **was so beautiful, or maybe it was just that the kids and gravity had already gotten the best of Ali's breasts. But I felt my heart beat faster and louder as I looked at Haley as she was standing before my in just jeans and her bra. I glanced up from her chest to her face and found her grinning at me. "You like what you see?" She whispered in a husky voice that send chills up and down my spine.

She did that to me. My hand returned to her waist and I pulled her back to me again. "Where's your bedroom?" I whispered before landing my lips on hers again. I've told myself that my feelings for Haley were merely those that came from the secrecy and sneaking around. But seeing her like that and having her in my arms made it undeniable; as much as people claim it to be impossible, I love both her and my wife.

My hands were quick to unclasp her bra and reveal her naked chest. Her hand snaked down from her neck to the waist band of my pants to tell me she wanted more and she wanted it now. I helped Haley unbuckled my belt while we stumbled to her bedroom together. Stepping out of my pants, that had dropped to the floor, I pulled her back in my arms wrapping my arms around waist.

She moaned softly as I attached my lips to the skin on her neck, leaving hot, wet opened mouth kisses on her. She was quick to unbutton my shirt. (My jacket I had already off when I entered her apartment.)

"Oh god that thing has been bothering me." She growled and looked up at my with her big brown eyes full of desire. Quickly I brought her mouth back to mine. Slipping off not only her remaining panties but also my boxers, we'd reached her bed and I was ready to use it. I wanted her right then more than I wanted anything ever before.

I lay her down on the bed and lay above her, propped up by my forearms. God, I wanted this it frightened me, it excited me too. Haley reached up and placed her hand at the back of my neck pulling me down for another searing kiss, her thighs parted slightly, and that was all the invitation I needed. I entered her in one swift stroke, both of us groaning loudly. I stayed still for a moment kissing her shoulder, cherishing the moment. "I love you Haley." I breathed against her skin before her legs went around my waist, urging me to go on.

Our bodies were on fire with need and want. It was such a new experience for me, but I was sure for her too. I had plenty of experience with women,( especially with Ali) but I'd never had an experience this intense before.

**I,** on the other hand, was a lot less experienced, and would never have dreamed of sleeping with a man who was married and had kids at family( one that her loved and was devoted to, although that was debatably since he was having incredible sex with me right now) but the incredible feeling of him inside me pushed away all thoughts of how wrong this could be. I felt a warmth start to spread in my belly and before long I was crying out as wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over me. An instant later Nathan joined me with his cries as he came inside me. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top of me as I stroked his hair gently. It was such an intimate moment that felt so unexpectedly natural to them.

He rolled us over so my head was now resting on his shoulder and we were wrapped in my sheets. "I love you too." I whispered back to him. Nathan brushed his nose and lips passed my forehead as a loving gesture. His arms are lovingly wrapped around my waist and my body pulled close to his. Snuggled up together time seemed to fly. Lying there in his arms the sun beaming into my bedroom, his lips nibbling on the skin of my neck and ear, my cheeks and lips.

"I'm thorn Hales." Nathan sighed at some point. I could feel him lying beside my pondering over something. I thought debating over whether to leave yet, or maybe that was wishful thinking and I knew that it was more than that. "I've been wishing that I'd been able to deny to when we met. Wishing that we'd never met, over the last hour. The hour after we just had the most incredible sex of my life, and now I've been feeling guilty that I've been thinking that because I love you."

Like another slap in the face. He wished he'd never met me? The tears welled up in my eyes, I blinked them away, but Nathan had seen them. "Baby, that's not what I meant." He told me, but I pulled out of his arms and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

"Baby, what I meant it that I Love you. But I have a wife and Kids that I love just as much, exactly the same." He pulled my arm and caressed my face, from which a wiped more tears. "I only wished I'd never met you, because than I would be at this point where I have to choose. Because I can't. I can't keep you both and I can't choose. That. Is. The. Only. Reason. I. Wished. I'd. Never. Met. You. Because I love you too much to lose you."

I turned around at his words to face him. "Really?" He sighed and pulled me close again. "Yes. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I wish that I could keep you all. I never thought that I could fall in love again, but would still be in love with Ali." He wiped my tears from my eyes. "I love to see you smile Haley. The way your eyes light up when you see me. The way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to mock me, but you're actually being incredibly cute. I hate to make you cry." His lips on mine must have been the most sensual feeling in the world because I melted to it every time. This time was no different .

"You love her the same way don't you?" I asked him, not needing to, to know that it was true. "Yes. That's why this is killing me." Nathan brushed his hand through my hair and his lips on mine. My eyes fell closed and he wrapped me tightly to his body. There we lay for another two hours, half asleep half enjoying each other's presence. Not needing to say I word to understand each other. From that moment I couldn't understand why I'd been so afraid of sleeping with him. Two long hours had passed before I felt his muscular body stir against my back. "You have to leave don't you baby?" I whispered, but like I said we didn't need words to know what was going on in the other's head.

"Yes, it's 11.15." He told me. I watched him while he slipped from under the covers and I decided to put my brave face on. It was as hard on him as it was on me, (hell it was the easiest for Ali she didn't know) I grinned as his naked figure walked in and out of my bedroom collecting clothes. "Oh I like my view now more than ever!" I chuckled, wrapping my sheets more tightly around my chest. He grinned back, with what I had discovered was his trademark smirk while he got dressed. "I hope I don't smell to much like you now." He chuckled.

I sat up in my bed with the sheets still clutched to my chest. "Me neither, you smell so much better."

**In** that moment I saw all the possible. Could have Haley and Ali. In that moment I knew that somehow it could work, my heart told me so. But my mind told me that wasn't fair. Not to Ali and not to Haley. Haley could never do the things with me that normal couples would, like shopping and buying a house, marry.

I mean I'd heard of it. Men who had accomplished it to have to wives and children with the both of them. But it wasn't realistic. I had to choose and deep down I knew I couldn't let my children down. Loved them too much. Even if I love Ali and Haley equally my kids made the choice.

I knew that it would hurt like hell to lose Haley and that it would most likely kill her, So I had to do it quick.

I pecked Haley goodbye and left for my office. Losing Haley's smell to the wind on my way to the office, I picked up another coffee and headed inside.

I passed my secretary, who after all these years still tried to claim my attention but rarely did. Listened to the calls on my voice mail. "Hi, baby. I just brought the kids to day care and I thought I'd pop by at you office, but your secretary told me you weren't in yet? You left so early what happened, you took the New York tour on your way to the office?" Alison's voice filled my ears. 'No actually I was busy sleeping with my girlfriend." I added in my mind. (that undeniably broke my heart because my minds response to that notion was Ali's hurt expression.)

"Anyway call me when you get here I was thinking that maybe we could like lunch together?" Yeah my dad was going to like that, I just came in.

"Nathan where have you been Ali was here looking for you? Is everything okay?" My father again. When it concerned Ali he was the first to make sure I didn't screw up.

"Yes, it's nothing. I had a job interview." I actually had that one last week where after I celebrated with Haley, but today I heard I got the job so it was time to tell my dad anyway.

"What! You work for me. Family business. What does Alison think of it." MY father boomed. I sighed; 'Alison thinks it's great. I earn a lot more, no offence dad, and it's what I always wanted; To worked at a lawyer's office." My dad could see this was a lost battle.

"Is this some way so you can see your mistress more often. That you can use work as an excuse." What? Where did he get that from?

"I don't have a mistress, I love Ali. What makes you think that anyway?" I frowned and sat back in my chair. "Your hair looks like bed hair and you're in late, while Ali said you left early. You're texting 24/7 and now a different job." My father stated. "he was close, it was all true, but lucky for me the truth was flexible.

"My hair is bed hair because Ali and I had a quicky before I left (are you really interested?)I was late because I had a job interview, hence the new job and I'm 'texting' because Brooke is in some fashion show somewhere and is 24/7 busy with commenting about it on twitter."I sighed; I told you the truth was flexible.

* * *

I rolled over in my bed and looked out the window, lying where Nathan lay earlier the bed was already cold. I missed with presence already. I knew I should be shielding myself for the pain that was coming when I told me it had to stop because he loved Ali and his kids more.

So I was deeply sunken in my thoughts when the door of my apartment suddenly opened and Brooke's voice called in. "Hales? Are you home?" I eye flashed to the door. "Hales are you still asleep." Brooke called out, but shortly after rushed into my bedroom. "Are you with a guy?" Her smirk disappeared when she saw it was just me. "I'm happy to see you too cheery." I told her. "He already left?" she pouted. "I finally wanted to met him. The guy that made you so happy over the last month. The one that's got you writing again." Brooke flopped down on my bed.

I wiped the last tears from my cheeks, but of course Brooke noticed. She was too perceptive for her own good. "What's wrong? Did he break up with you?" Her eyes big and innocent.

"Not yet." I said in a croaked voice. "Then how do you know he's going to?" she asked.

I smiled and pulled a tank top over my hand before grabbing the guitar beside my bed. "I wrote I new song." I strummed a little and then began to play the song and Brooke listened knowing that I needed to speak with her through the song.

"_I've known about you, for awhile now.  
When he leaves me he wears a smile now  
as soon as he's away from me  
In your arms is where he wants to be._

_But you're the one he rushes home to  
you're the one he gave his name to  
I'll never see his face in the early morning light  
You have his mornings, his daytimes and sometimes  
I've have his nights.._

_But does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
Does he think of you?  
When he's holding me?  
Does he whisper  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you?  
Does he love you?  
Like he´s been loving me_?"

That's all I've got for so far. Yes I've been thinking about Ali a lot lately, but I think I'd mentioned that before.

"He's married?" Brooke croaked. See? I knew she would get it. ( geez, easy on the sarcasm Hales)

"Yes, and he loves her as much as he loves me, but he has kids too, sooner or later he's going to go back to her and forget about me. Because it's the right thing to do and he'd a good guy."

"You've met his wife?" I thought about that. Maybe, at the Scott party a good months back. "yeah I think so, not sure why?" Brooke shrugged. "You seem to get her side of the story too. It's duet?"

I nodded; "It's suppose to be. But nothing in life it was its suppose to be. So why bother?"

* * *

That's your new chappie! Chapter 4 somewhere this weekend... I'm gonna celebratemy birthday now.. later..

Love phill


	4. Friends Share Love and Crime

Hi, So new chapter.. It's one from Haley's view completely and it's all about Brooke and Haley's friendship now Haley's with Nathan.  
I got a lot of comments on the whole situation and besides the fact that nathan is cheating on Ali, there wa more to it. That was the whole point of writing the story. I was trying to put that feeling and understanding that was behind it for me in it, but I'm having a rough time doing so. Now in Chapter 5 nathan will elaborate this situation, this feeling.  
but there was a point to me to call it Second Love. Because he loves them both dearly and it would kill him losing either. Haley symbolizes a way of life he never lived because he married Ali straight out of college.

Anyway more about this in chap 5 en I just hope that you like 4 it's kind of a all cards on the table chapter for the two friends.. Read and Review!

- Philine

* * *

**Chapter 4. Friends share love and crime.**

"Oh Boy you're grumpy.." Brooke stated as we shuffled through the streets of New York looking for more clothes. Actually Brooke was looking for more clothes I was just tagging along because I wasn't feeling like sitting at home.

"I'm not I'm just really tired Brooke, you've been dragging me from store to store for the past 6 hours!" yes 6 hours I know, it's almost impossible! Not for Brooke, it's the only thing she stands up early for. "I know we're almost done. I just need to pop by my mom's store." I rolled my eyes. Brooke avoided her mother as much as possible. "Why does your mom has a store I thought she was afraid of working?" Like you I wanted to add, but Brooke was not half as bad as her mother.

"Oh, why _are_ you so grumpy?" Brooke asked. Answer? I hadn't seen Nathan since we had sex last week. Yes!~I know! What has dick sex with you, after being 'together' for a month and then doesn't call! I was angry till the point of eruption. (truly)

"Nothing, the guy from the past month, he hasn't called me since last week." I hadn't named him. I would when he called but I wasn't going to call him, wanted to know if he was still mine, (a little of course, never completely) "Have you called him?"

"Nope, I guess. It's just the fear that I was right. That I was going to lose him sooner or later so that it better be sooner, then it hurts less." I was always honest with Brooke, because frankly she knew me too good to l to her.

Brooke and I went to college together, were roommates and became best friends. Till this day we were still best friends and still roommates. Although Brooke was like four or five years older than me. Brooke had worked and traveled for a handful of years before she went to college.

I love her like she's my sister. I probably live her even more than I love Taylor.

"Are you sure about that Hales? Because your lips speaks these words but your eyes tell me you want it to last. Are you sure he's not just gonna leave his wife for you?"

"I don't think so, he said he love us both so much he can't choose, if he ever had to he would pick her. If he's a liar ('cause all cheating men say that.) he's just trying to maintain to relationships for the sex and that I don't want either. Either way I lose!" I rambled, Brooke listened. She nodded and pulled me in for a hug. "Oh Hales. I'm so sorry. Why are all cute guys occupied." I chuckled and replied shaking my head: "Because they're cute."

She slapped me playfully at my comment and then pulled me into a store. "Geez, Brooke calm down I can walk myself." I chuckled.

The store, was Brooke's mom's store. "Mom!" Brooke called out. She wasn't really subtle. Her mom own a boutique with designer clothes. Brooke designed for her moms store too from time to time.

"Ssh! Brooke don't be such a noisy little twit." Her mother hissed as she descended the stairs in the middle of the store. Geez nice mom? Nothing new though I already knew her mother wasn't nice. "I have some new designs, you should see what you like and I'll make it happen." She handed her mother a map with designs ( she pulled that from one of her million bags on her wrists.)

"Oh Dear, thank you. I'll look at them. You buy something nice?" She smiled and ascended the stairs again and Brooke followed as she was used to. Her mom would never ask her to come up, she would expect it.

"Yeah, nice things. Nothing as great as my designs but If I had to make everything I needed I'd be spending all my time on my own wardrobe." She gushed while she followed her mother up. I followed Brooke and so we all went up the stairs.

At the top I found out was a little floor that looked out over the store (or a part of it. There was a sellings person downstairs in the store to take care of the regular stuff.)

"Brooke!" A friendly voice called out, that wasn't her mothers. I looked up at who it was but instead I met my two favorite blue eyes. Nathans.

"Alison.." wow, that was enthusiastic! (Not) Brooke whispered in my ear. "I don't like her." At which I chuckled and replied (in whisper of course) "really would have guessed."

She sent me a playful glare and then continued on. "Little Brother!" She called out and hugged Nathan. You're kidding me? I was dating her brother! Nor let me rephrase I was cheating with her Brother. I guess t was a good thing she didn't like Alison much already.

"Ah Big sis how are you?" She chuckled and rolled her eyes Brooke style. "I'm fine. You see." I twirled a round. "that you still have to ask." He laughed "whatever Brooke." Alison looked a little sad that Brooke had completely ignored her. "Oh, this is Haley. She's my roommate and my bestest Friend." I chuckled at Brooke and her ways. (Brooke was very unique in her mannerisms)

I was slowly recovering from the shock. "Hi." Wow that really was a hell of a line. *giggling*

"Hi, nice to meet you." That was him, acting like he didn't know me. ( He also received a elbow in his ribs from Alison – Probably because he was flirting, hell I knew how that boy flirted and this wasn't it.)

"Yeah, Like wise." Sweet smile plastered to my face. "Aunt Brooke!" I little girl about three years old came running from a back room. It also made me notice the little boy sleeping on Nathan lap. (I probably didn't notice because I was staring in his eyes) "Milou! My favorite girl!" Brooke caught the girl as she threw herself at Brooke and Brooke swung her in her arms. "How's my girl?" she asked her putting her down on the ground and taking a char like the rest.

I plopped down in one too. (I was exhausted – Six hours of shopping does that to a person)

"Brooke, Haley? Tea?" Alison asked after she poured herself another cup of tea. (I guess they were visiting Nathan's mom, but having tea in a clothing store?) "oh yes please."I sighed.

"What's wrong Hales?" Brooke asked. I rolled my eyes, sure she'd picked up on the fact I was tired but not on my complains about the extent of her shopping tips. "I suppose it has something to do with your six hour long shopping trip." I flashed her a sarcastic smile. Brooke's chair was surrounded with bags, I had two under mine; My purse and a bag of Victoria's secret. Brooke's idea. She thought that was good idea for my lover, Who's laughing now?

Nathan chuckled "Ah Brooke you should know that you're practically the only one who can keep up with that." Brooke scoffed. "She wanted to tag along herself!"

"Had I known what I was in for I wouldn't have." I sad half shaking my head and half laughing. I drank my tea eagerly.

For the following hour I tried hard to keep my eyes from him, which was really easy at some point because I was having trouble keeping them open. Holding my hand for my mouth as I let I a little yawn, I thought I was time to leave. "Um Brooke. Not to nag or anything, but maybe we should head home." Brooke nodded. Thank god she agreed.

Right that moment my phone rang! Good timing. "Hello?" I walked away from the group of people but I'm sure they were still in hearing range. "Taylor? Hun you sound drunk? Are you okay?" Damn it. I really couldn't handle dealing with Taylor right now. I felt emotionally and physically drained.

"Yes hun, yes, Brooke and I are on our way. Bye." Damn it. Taylor had been kicked out of her apartment and came crashing with me. Not fair. I wished you'd go 'crash' with Vivienne or Quinn, they both had homes and houses both bigger.

"Brooke we've got to go. Taylor is waiting on our doorstep." Brooke rolled with her eyes. "Noo, does she really have to crash with us Haley? For someone with as much brother and sisters as Taylor why does it always have to be you?" simple.

"I'm the only one living in the city Brooke. C'mon she's my sister." Brooke sighed and said goodbye to her family. I picked up my stuff and Brooke and I head out.

After two minutes, a received a text. _"damn it you looked hot. Took me all my strength not to jump you bones right there." _I groaned.

"What?" Brooke asked, looking slightly annoyed. I took a deep breath, that was the whole point of being best friends tell each other everything. (short version she didn't like Alison anyway)

I showed her the text. Her eyes scanned the text, she looked confused for a bit. "Your lover?"there was somewhere an amused tone in her voice. "Look again." Aiming at the name above the text that said who it came from. Now she was really confused. "Brooke." I said as to say "Duh don't you see, your brother's name Nathan. My lover just saw me… Duh!"

I watched Brooke and I slowly saw her get it… "NO!" I wasn't sure if she was made or just upset or shocked..

"Yes." Somewhere I felt this knot in my stomach get tighter and more hurtful. "You're sleeping with Nathan, my brother Nathan?" She spitted. I swallowed hard, that sounded like she was angry. (Somewhere this was really hypocritical since it was okay as long as it wasn't her brother!)

"Have slept with, would be a better description, but yes." I told her quietly.

"Unbelievable! He's married Haley. I can't belief he'd send you texts like that! EW! The ides his mind works like that so wrong! Ugh!" Brooke began to walk faster and in front of me. We were nearing our apartment. "Brooke, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Taylor." She nodded and sped up the sidewalk of our building.

I wiped a few tears from my eyes. Brooke's eyes reflected hurt and betrayal and that hurt. Brooke was, besides Peyton who I knew since high school, my best friend. It hurt like hell that she was felt betrayed by me.

When I reached the front door of our apartment Brooke was trying to open it and Taylor was asleep on the floor next to it.

I sighed and knelt down by my sister. "Hey Sis." I whispered nudging her. She awoke and I carried her inside and lay her asleep in my bedroom.

Absolutely exhausted I crashed on the couch. "Why Haley? Why did you start this thing with Nathan when you knew he was married." I smiled. (this wasn't pleasing Brooke.) I remember the day I met Nathan. Both his brother and his father told me to say away from him. Now his sister too.

"Why are you all such big fans of Nathan marriage?" I asked Brooke. It was intriguing really, everyone wanted to protect him. "Hales, don't you remember what I told you about my family? Both his mom and dad had another child with someone else before finding each other. He the youngest. He's suppose to make up for all their 'failures' fore earlier relationships. I guess Lucas and I went along in that too. We were raised in it." She shrugged

"It's a pressure Nathan feels too. It's probably why he's acting out. I mean I'm convinced he loves Alison. He's just trying to tell that he's not perfect." Brooke continued.

She sighed and sat next to me on the couch. "I love you Haley and I'm not angry. I can see you have feelings for him, but I just think that book is closed. He's married and happy."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was so confused, my feelings for Nathan the fact that everyone told me that those feelings were wrong.

"I understand that Brooke, but have you ever been in love, to then have someone tell you that what you're feeling is wrong?" Brooke looked me straight in the eye and shook her head. "No Haley I haven't but I get your point."

"You know if Nathan wouldn't have responded to any of my 'moves' I wouldn't have looked back twice, but he did." I pulled my phone from my pocket end put it on the table. (the vibrating that driving me crazy and turning me on) "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've got my blessing." The knot in my stomach disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm asking your blessing on the affair of your brother."I chuckled. "me neither." Brooke chuckled, when my phone went off. (geezz what do you mean pushy?)

Before I could pick it up, Brooke snatched it off the table. "Brooke! Don't you dare!" I dared her. I knew it was Nathan calling and so did she. "what I can't phone with my Brother?" NO!

"No Brooke not on my phone!"

"Heello?" Brooke answered anyway. 'huh? Brooke?" (she had him on speaker phone)

"Hi, Little Brother? How did you get Haley's number." I chuckled amused at how Brooke made him squirm. "Uhm, I.. I met Haley at one of Dad business events." Oh smooth lie.. oh wait not a lie.

"What! Hales? You met Nathan while I was watching his kids!" (I could only laugh at that. She honestly didn't know that little detail yet.) "Yeah.." Nathan replied lamely.

"Brooke stop it!" I called( yeah I felt bad for him..)

"Haley are you there? Why is Brooke answering your phone when you're sitting next to it?" Always the smart one. How well does he know his sister. "Have you met your sister? She beat me to it." I told me laughing at the whole banter.

"You told her didn't you." Duhh!

"Well, she already did, she just left out that it was you." Brooke filled in. "That's the same Brooke."

* * *

**Tada! I know it's late I promised it last weekend not tuesday night.. my bet it was my birthday and I had a lot of school work too so busy busy busy. Anyway here it is.**  
**It's good chapter don't you think anyway I hope I can have 5 up beofre the end of this weekend but no promises, the next one is a shocker though. Brace yourself!**

**Love,**

** Philine**


	5. The ghost of Wife and Girlfriends past

**So This the shocking chapter! So brace yourself, **

**I really like all your reviews I'm glad you all like my story. **

**I thought I should mention that it's a story where you have to enjoyed to little moments because I'm not sure the big ones will ever come.. What I mean to say is; Life's short and life's not always what you want it to be, so you have to cherish the moments you do get instead of waiting for life to really begin, beaus before you know it it's over and you never lived at all.**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. The ghost of Wife and Girlfriend's past.

"So I thought I was being cute when I told my three year old daughter to; 'talk to the hand' only she was being cuter when she said: 'Hello hand'"

"Ha! That's so cute!" I chuckled. All afternoon we were sitting on the couch at my place and drinking and laughing. Telling stories, especially the ones of Brooke when she was little.

Yes, Brooke was so in on our little.. whatever it was and besides that she was another great cover.

"That! Right there, that is why I love my niece so much, she smarter than you!" Brooke giggled. "She's adorable. I suppose she's taking off after Brooke. Brooke was adorable at that age too." Nathan said and tightened his grip on me. He had his arms wrapped around me and we sat cuddled up on the couch. I laughed at Brooke when she frowned. "I was cute, I am cute. That's why everyone loves me. Unlike you Haley. You're the kind of person most people like to pick on." she arched an eyebrow.

"That not true! I am very lovable ask Nathan!" I told her smug, at which Nathan kissed my head as some sort of prove. "Yes She's right." Nathan chuckled. Brooke shook her head disgustedly.

I lay back in against Nathan's chest, loving the feeling of his arms around me. It gave me some sort of security I never dreamed of having, but on the other side of that feeling was always the nudging of the fact that he was never really mine.

"I have to go, pick up Milou and Lex at the daycare in an hour." Nathan mentioned when Brooke had offered him a beer. I jumped up from the couch at his words "Shit! I have to meet Peyton in 15 minutes!" I began to rush through the apartment to gather my things and put on my coat. "You two talk, make out whatever.." I joked and pecked Nathan quickly on his lips, while both rolled their eyes at my talk.

"Bye baby." I brushed my finger tips through his hair and then left.

* * *

"I know Brooke." I told her as we continued to chat after Haley left. But soon enough the inevitable question came. 'Why?' but the truth was that I had a hard time understanding it myself. "Nathan I don't understand how you can be so convinced to love them both." Brooke argued. Yeah I'd asked myself that question and Time and Time again it'd come down to that it just was the way it was.

"My feelings for Alison haven't changed I know that, but I know that what I feel for Haley is more than just the secrecy or sex. I love her." I was so confused ever since I'd figured out that I was in love with Haley. I mean she's half my world now.

"I just can't wrap my head around it Nathan. I mean Haley is lovable. I love her she's my best friend. She's talented and beautiful, she's funny and freaky. But she's also much younger than me. Hell she's four years younger than you Nathan!" Like I didn't know that!

"I know that Brooke, maybe that's it. Throughout college I was with Ali. She was everything to me and then we came to the end of college and I felt like, 'what now' like 'what are we going to do' 'where do we stand' so I felt like I had to do something, like if I didn't we were going to break up and I loved her, I didn't want that. Now I'm married with her and we have kids and I realized that if I'd just let life take its course that maybe Alison and had split up and that I had met Haley under completely different circumstances. So different that maybe she would have become my wife." I sighed and then took a deep breath and continued.

"What I mean to say is that if I hadn't acted so seriously about me and Alison that I would n a completely different way of lie right now. I place where I would date and then would have met Haley. That I was now simply dating Haley." It came close but I just couldn't put it into words.

"You mean you're in a place you don't want to be. I mean married with Alison. You regret it?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"No, love Alison and I love my life. At least I did until I met Haley. She just stands for this whole other world that I'm not familiar with. The kind of life I could have had, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy with this one." Yes that came close to the way I felt about it.

But if I was honest all I wanted now with Haley was a home and a family, so it still confused me. Maybe it was Haley's personality. All I knew was that I love them both but that the one thing didn't work with the first but did with the second. I mean, I love Alison but maybe we just never worked as a couple. Somehow it feels like that.

"Nathan, I love Haley so please don't break her heart. She's been through a lot in the past and I'm convinced that if it wasn't for her music she wouldn't have made it." That was cryptic, I was about to asked more about Haley's past but Brooke's facial expression told that she didn't think it was up to her to tell me. So I dropped the subject making a mental note to ask Haley about it.

"I have to go pick up Milou and Lex from daycare." I said in reply.

* * *

**"Alison**!" the shivers ran down my back at the tone of his voice as he greeted me enthusiastically. "So good to see you what brings you here?" I choked back and turned my eyes down. If there was someone in this world that scared the living hell out of me it was my father in law. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. 'Monthly reportage." I said quietly. A smirk crept over his features. "Oh well, close the door and sit down." He told me in a slick voice that sent more shivers down my spine.

"So report." He grinned. Again I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I spoke; "Well, there isn't really much to report. We're good. Although I couldn't talk Nathan out of that new job. It takes him away from home a lot, because a part of the business is in Charlotte. Nathan seems to love the job though. He's happier." I shrugged hopeful. (hoping he wouldn't get angry)

Dan Scott leaned back in his chair and smiled pressing with finger tips against each other, like he was contemplating something. "And how's your sex life?" He asked. The first time he'd taken me aback but I was used to it now, talking to my father in law about my sex life with his son.

"Nothing's changed." I told him. "Haven't seen him stare at other women?" I sighed and answered: "No."

"Okay that sounds good now let's finish this my dear." My stomach turned as I knew what was next. I got up from the chair across from his desk and walked around it towards him. Standing in front of him as he was still sitting back in his chair. "So how about your anatomy." As he motioned I lifted up my leg and set my foot on the side of his chair. He ran a hand up my bare leg all the way up until it was underneath my skirt, I flinched as I felt his fingers rub my centre through the fabric of my panties.

"Straddle me." He ordered. I stomach still turned like it had every month since the day Nathan and I got married, as I did so, straddling him felt his cock press against my centre. He worked my skirt up higher so it was practically a band around my waist and I was sitting in my panties on his lap.

He looked at me meaningfully and I knew what to do, it never ceased to repulse me. I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. 'we' at up a little bit so I could push his pants down. His enormous cock formed a bulge in his boxers and he took my hands as he let it 'loose' from his boxers and brought them to it. I rapidly began to move my hands up and down his shaft while he groaned and he pinched my , for now, dressed nipples. I let out a cry of pain, no matter how wrong it was it still turned me on and made me sick. I quickened my pace as he forced me to and his hands began to wander up my shirt and I flinched as his cold hands found my bare nipples. As he pinched them harder and more painful I quickened my pace even more. Knowing that sooner or later he was going to want to come and he never wanted to do that over my hand, I braced myself for what was coming.

As he pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra, I had my signal that he was close to coming. He pushed me off his lap and unto the ground as she spread his leg a little further. He took my head in both his hands and directed my head towards his cock. He pressed my head full on on his already in precum covered cock. I slowly began to move my tongue around his cock, but soon enough he found it not quick enough and began to both plunge his cock into my mouth with the rocking movement of his hips and moved my head down on his cock to meet his thrusts.

He groaned and moaned continuingly as he came closer and closer to the edge. "Take off your panties." He groaned. So while he still directed every movement of my head I tried to take them off and as soon as I accomplished, he hissed and pulled out of my mouth and forced me down on his cock. In merely three thrust he released his load inside of me enjoying the orgasm as it rushed over him. (while he was again painfully fondling and pinching my breasts and nipples.)

As soon as he was done he made me lick his dick clean and then zipped up his pants and sent me out with the words; "See you next month."

I rushed home knowing that Nathan was probably already there. My 'affair' with his father would ruin our marriage and I had really fallen for him although that hadn't been the plan. I knew it was Dan's plan to make him find out one day and hurt him, screw him over the way Nathan once did that to him. What a fatherly love.

"Hey, you're home." Nathan welcomed me. On days like these his kindness pained me. "Yes, I'm going to take a shower I just came from the gym you know." I told him rushing upstairs and into the shower.

* * *

"_You can do that Chris those are mine!" I cried out and received a slap in the face. "I don't care It's not like anyone know who you are anyway." He chuckled darkly. Like that mattered! "But they're mine! I'll tell the people at the label Chris. You haven't got them memorized like I have anyway." I said slightly smug for a moment. That was when I received another blow in the face this time it was a fist. As I stumbled to the ground and I hand flew up to my face, Chris picked up the sheet music of my songs and walked out with them. "I hate you!" I cried out before I lost consciousness. _

_Waking up in the hospital a few hours later there was a worried Brooke by my side, or three. "am I seeing double or are there three Brooke Davis'en standing by my bed?" I chuckled. Brooke cracked a small smile. "It's me, pick the on in the middle." She told me. "Oh I'm so glad you're awake!" she added. I carefully brought m hand up to my hand and flinched as my fingertips touched my skin. "Chris." I said I realization. "Chris did this to you!" she yelled. I nodded slowly; "He stole my songs, I hate that guy." Brooke looked worried but smiled. _

"_What is wrong with me exactly?" I asked her. For all I knew he'd knocked me out and someone else came to rape me. "You got knocked out." She told me. _

"_by the way, it was about time you start hating that guy." She added. "I'm so not going back to the guy." I told her._

**I** skipped into the building where since I awhile the label was. Actually since the financial take over by Scott Inc. I had to admit that Nathan's job here was more convenient for a lunch break make out session, but he like his new job better and that was what was important.

When I reached the floor that held Peyton's label I was immediately greeted my Linda, Peyton's assistant. "Hi, Haley. How are the new songs?" she asked.

Linda was a petite black haired Indian woman with a kind and warm smile. "oh you know, some days are better than others.." I laughed as she made a sad face.

"Peyton is waiting for you in her office." She told me and I continued to her office. "Ha someone I finally on time!" Peyton teased. 'Oh you know it. I just had better things to do yesterday." I laughed at her. But at this Peyton frowned. "Haley is everything okay. I mean you seem in a less moody less bored and annoyed with the world kinda mood since the thing with Scott inc. Although you were still sort of moody at the first cheerful event thing." She noted. I smiled knowing every well that Nathan, being in love, was doing wonders for my sarcasm. "I know."I I grinned not explaining to her why. (after all I couldn't tell her the truth anyway. "Are you going to explain it or am I guessing again?" Peyton asked with a amused smirk on her face. "Please tell it isn't Chris. Don't tell me you're back 'in love' with Chris!" Peyton yelled as soon as I let my thoughts wonder over to Nathan in all his divineness. Apparently the in-love part was obvious. "Ugh, not that abusive music stealing scrawny guy." I said repulsed. (at which Peyton chuckled, since that's the way she and Brooke referred to him since I broke up with him after the hit me into hospital.)

"So, it's obviously you're in love she tell me. What is he like, what's he's name where did you meet him. How's the sex." I laughed and took a seat at big red couch in her office. "Well, she blonde..' I began. "What! 'she'?" I rolled my eyes. "You're so easy!" Peyton sighed relieved and sat back in her chair. "So who is _he_ then?" She asked. "He's sweet and caring and sexy as hell." I sighed after I told her dreamily. "and?" she urged me on. I giggled and lay down on the whole length of the couch.

"And nothing, he's handsome." I murmured absently-minded. Peyton was now nodding like she didn't believe a word out of my mouth. "Okay since we established that you're in love I'm choosing to believe that all those thing you just told me are true. So that leaves not telling the whole truth. Spill it girly"

Oh my now I either had to come up with something equally as bad or lie my way out of it. I choose for the thing that had bothered me the most since I met Nathan. I was gonna tell her his name when I realized that she knew Nathan as Dan's son and the guy that was married. "So I met this guy about six or seven months ago, and we went out on a few dates and then we got even closer, We were taking things slow, and two weeks ago we had sex for the first time and I haven't seen him since, no calls, texts ,voicemails, nada." Peyton looked at me with pity, which was the whole point she seemed to believe me. "Wow, it must have been really bad."

"what?" I scoffed. I'm not that bad in bed. Nathan always says I'm fantastic, so is he, hence the screaming. "What is wrong with him, that you won't tell me the truth – You don't lie that convincing Hales. I mean no sex until the seventh month?" Yes.. I could have known she was going to catch me on that one so what now.. "and besides that you were cheerful walking in here so it's something about the guy not the relationship." She continued.

So I had to come up with something since telling Peyton was not an option. "Okay, sex is great it took him a week and a run-in to call me but it was a coincidence. I just don't know what it is. When I'm with him I feel lighter than life, on top of the world. I mean what I said was true; he's sweet and loving and caring and hot and an amazing kisser, but when he leaves I always have this nudging feeling. Maybe I care too much that I'm afraid he's gonna leave me."

So basically I was spilling my guts to Peyton without telling her the truth. "Why would he leave you?" Besides the obvious; to go back to his wife? "He's hot and he travels a lot." I told her.

"You're afraid he's getting enough of you?" Peyton asked. Not at all at least that's not what it seemed like last night.. Oh the wrong thought, it wasn't the time to start grinning at all the things we did last night.

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about it. I'm really sorry to cut your story short, but there was something important I needed to talk to you about. It's about a little performance in Charlotte Thursday night. I booked you a hotel for two nights, Thursday and Friday. The rest I'll email to you. I really have to go, I have a lunch date so please excuse me." Peyton said standing up from her chair and grabbing her stuff before rushing out.

* * *

**So yeah I know it's shocking what's the story behind all that .. wait nd find out for know Don't forget to review!**

**Love **  
**Philine**


	6. Busyness in Charlotte

**So new chapter.. I've been writing well lately.. now i've got a busy weekend ahead so i figured before I forget I give y'all a chapter. It's Chapter 6. Here's a little insight  
- Haley reveals about Chris and her bond to Brooke  
- Brooke chalenges Alison about her feelings for Nathan.  
- and.. Nathan and Haley's relationship get's an opening.....**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. Busyness in Charlotte.

"So I talked to Nathan last night he said he needed to be in Charlotte too for awhile so he's gonna pick me up for the airport n a few minutes so we can travel together." I told Brooke. At which she mischievously chuckled. "So you're gonna spend the whole two weeks together in Charlotte whenever you're not working." Brooke stated satisfied. "Oh I so totally so you two lying in bed all day." She added.

Brooke packed something like lunch for me while I zipped up my suitcase and collected my guitar for my bedroom. "Something like that." I smiled. I looked forward to our little trip. Even though we both had to work we'd come back to our hotel room (that we booked together) every night, and for the first time since I met Nathan we could spend the entire night together. I could finally wake up in his arms with the morning sunlight shining in my face.

But most of all, we didn't have to sneak around, because I Charlotte no one new Nathan was married, well except for his boss, who had his file there but then again for all he knew he was married to me. (although you had it figured out pretty quick that Haley James, rock star with her own Wikipedia page wasn't married.)

A knock on the broke me from my thoughts and a smile appeared on my features. "Good morning Beautiful." Nathan said as he dropped his suitcase by the door and pulled me in for a soft romantic kiss. Every time his lips captured mine as his hand cupped my face, that would be my best moment of the day. God this would be a good day.

"Good morning to you too handsome." I whispered with a breathy voice in his ear, sending shiver up and down his spine for sure. "You ready for our paid vacation?" He chuckled, pulling me in his arms, turning me around so I was wrapped up in her arms but with my back to him. "So much." I said cocking my head back to kiss him.

"Okay Hales I think you're all good." Brooke chuckled. "Hi little brother. You take care of my Haley?"

Brooke pouted and she sat down at one of the kitchen stools. "I'll watch over her. Don't worry. You take care of my babies?" He asked, knowing that Milou and Lex could be real pains to Alison. I pitied her for having to take care of them while Nathan was off with me to Charlotte.

I shrugged that thought off quickly and squirmed out of his embrace. "We should go." I said, seeing the realization of my change of mood in his eyes. He knew me too well, and that meant he knew that mentioning Alison in any conversation regarding our affair pained me as much as it pained him to be in this situation at all. "Yeah let's just go." Nathan said grabbing both his and my stuff.

"Be careful okay Hales?" Brooke told me, I nodded and hugged her knowing her underlying warning. "I've got Nathan Brooke, He'll be there in a heartbeat if I need him. I'll be safe." I whispered. "Okay. Have fun." Brooke whispered and waved us goodbye as I grabbed my jacket and my guitar.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Nathan and I reached our hotel. We retrieved the key and went up to unpack before we both began our working tomorrow. Originally I had to be in Charlotte only two days but when people found out I was going to be in Charlotte they booked me for a full two weeks, minus a couple of days. Since Nathan had to be for his work in Charlotte for two full weeks I didn't really see the problem.

Nathan opened the door and let us in. I crashed exhausted onto the bed while Nathan closed the door behind us. "Tired?" I chuckled. "More like dead on my feet. But then no so much on my feet anymore." I told him for my lying position on the bed.

He came up to me and lay down next to me. He did nothing. He just lay there next to me. No kiss no hug not even words.

We lay still without another word for like ten minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore "If it bothers you I can take my own hotel room." I told him gently, not forcing the issue, not trying to sound pissed and annoyed. But he switched to his side and looked at me. "Baby, you know that's not what I want." He told me wiping the silently fallen tear from my cheek. "Hey, I love you Hales. I want you around. It's just that I feel guilty for leaving Alison with the kids while I'm off with you for two weeks." He bent over and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered rolling onto my side and let our lips meet. "Let's just enjoy our time together okay? Alison is going to be alone with the kids whether I'm here or not." I told him when I pulled away.

He placed his hand on my hip and pulled me closer. Rolling himself on top of me I let out a bunch of giggles and cupped his face to bring his lips back to mine. When he swept his tongue over my bottom lip, I opened my mouth willingly to let his tongue enter.

I felt never better then when I had Nathan to myself and he made he feel how much he loved me…

His tongue swept through my mouth, circling around mine. As he slid his legs on either side of my body he straddled me and pulled away from our kiss. "I'm gonna take a shower to wash off that cramped Plane smell, care to join me?" He asked as he got up from me and the bed and began to walk towards the bathroom. I didn't hesitated to get up and as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal all his divineness m whole body slammed into his back when I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Gotcha!" I giggled while he pulled my from his back into his arms. "Now I got you."He chuckled as he turned on the water. He kissed me quick and I let out a loud squeal as he picked me up and put me under in the shower with me clothes on. "Nathan!" I partly whine partly giggled.

He undid himself of his remaining clothes and then joined me, naked, in the shower. "What is this sone sort of 'I wanna shower with you but I'm afraid I'll budge under all your hotness so you need to keep your clothes on' kinda thing?" I asked giggling wrapping my arms around his neck once again.

* * *

"Sir.." I sighed. "Yes sir, I understand that, but I have a family. My kids are two and three years old how am I suppose to do that?" I really wanted to hit the guy right there, I mean what kind of answer is 'just do it' or 'you'll figure it out'? He clearly hasn't met my wife.

"Listen Nathan, when you applied for this job you knew it came with a lot of traveling, we're understaffed we need you here in Charlotte half the month." I groaned and sat back in my chair. "John listen I get that, but I can't spend half my life in Charlotte and the other half with my family. They're my family." The guy didn't seem to get the point. "Listen Nathan this is the deal or you're fired. If you have a problem with spending half your life in Charlotte alone that you take a mistress here of something." He muttered the last thing. Great.

But he had a point it would make seeing Haley a hell of a lot easier since she was going to spend more and more time in Charlotte over the next year. She just told me that last night, something about going back to her roots. North Carolina was where she was born so..

"I have to discuss this with my wife John. I'll get back to you." I told him while I grabbed my stuff and gave his a hand. "make the right choice Nathan, we need you here."

Yeah yeah, all very important. I was gonna have to talk to Haley about this tonight. I bet she wouldn't have a problem with it.

I texted Haley to meet me at a café around the corner form our hotel in 5 and headed that way.

"Hey, baby." She greeted me. "How was your meeting?" she pecked my lips before sitting back down motioning for me to sit down. "I don't know. How was your day." At that question her face fell, but slowly she began to speak; 'I've decided to move, I just got off the phone with Brooke and we, Brooke and I have decided that we're moving to Charlotte permanently." He turned her eyes down, probably afraid that I would be mad. "Why?" I asked her, but she didn't seem to be willing to budge.

"But what was wrong with your Meeting, that you don't know if it was good or bad." She changed the subject. Now I did know if it was good or bad news it was great. "actually it just became good news." I grinned. Haley grinned slightly confused. "What is it?" I thought about how to tell her, but decided that straight forward was the best way.

"I'm asked to work here in Charlotte part time. Like half the month." Haley lit up. "What about Alison?" Yeah she wasn't gonna like it.

"I haven't told her yet, but if I don't do it I'll lose my job and Now I get you see you half the month without having to worry about getting caught." I grinned and pulled her close to kiss her lips.

"Double life?" she chuckled, pulling away caressing my cheek. "I guess, sort of. That's unless you have a problem with that." I didn't want Haley to think I like maintaining two relationships and that this business deal was a gift from heaven to let it work out.

"I'm fine, Now I get to see a whole lot of you for half the month." She giggled.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're moving to Charlotte with Brooke? I mean Peyton is in New York, Brooke business is there…" It made no sense to me.

"I know you think it makes no sense Nathan, it's just something from my past that makes me wanna come life here… Plus Brooke got into this program for designers here in Charlotte and Peyton's half Brother Jake has his linking record Label here, He and Peyton work together and exchange artists, share profits.. that kind of thing. I can record here with Jake and still be a artist on Peyton's Label."

Just something from her past..

"_Nathan, I love Haley so please don't break her heart. She's been through a lot in the past and I'm convinced that if it wasn't for her music she wouldn't have made it."_

I remembered Brooke's words form the other day in New York.

"Haley what happened in your past that was so rough, that even Brooke is afraid of it?" I asked her. I saw her flinch and contemplate her answer. I wished she'd trust me enough to tell me the truth.

**"Nathan**.." I choked back tears, I was afraid to death that telling him would change the way he saw me and that he would run. "Yes Hales. You can tell me."

I wanted to believe him so much..

"Do you love me? Like really unconditionally?" Like he was gonna say yes to that after the question he just asked me. But Nathan pulled me closer and cupped my face before kissing my forehead. "Hales, I love you. You know that and nothing you're going to tell me is going to change how I think about you or how much I love you." I told me and the set the waterworks in action.

"Hey, Baby. You know that right?" I loved him for loving me so much. "You would love Alison is you knew she'd had sex with twenty different guys over the course of two years?"

He frowned and looked worried. "Haley, what has Alison to do with this, is that what you're afraid of? Your track record with guys?" I shook my head. "No, not with guy_s_.. with one." I whispered, I could practically see the chill run down his back.

"Hales will you please tell me what you're talking about because you're scaring me. And why is Brooke so afraid of this?"

I took a deep breath. "three years before I met you, I met this guy. His name was Chris. He's a musician. I was young and naïve and I fell for him. He would encourage my music and rehearse with me, but I grew up in a big family and my sister Taylor, you've met you she stays in my apartment in New York from time to time, she is a real slut. I kind of reacted against that and I swore I'd save myself for marriage." So I said it, well part of it. It was usually a good reason for guys to leave me, now was it for Nathan different 'cause we already had sex so he knew there was more to it.

"What happened Haley?" He asked gently squeezing my hand.

"At first he respected it, but he got 'needy' and he began to push the issue." I swallowed hard. He'd hit me and then because I wasn't strong enough, he forced himself on me. So if you wonder why Brooke is afraid of him. It's because when he was 'done' that night. I called Brooke. I called her and she sat with me telling me it would be okay. She has seen it, every night since that night, how broken down I was. How confused, how upset, how scared. She's seen it, she's seen it happen before her eyes and all she could do was pick up the pieces after he was done." I looked up in his eyes to see them clouded.

"I was convinced I love him. He was my first love. I figured I was a crappy girlfriend for not giving him any, but… I never understood that the night Chris and I fought and he stole my songs why he'd just hit me and why Brooke had such a hard time believing he had done it. Because it was always him. I promised Brooke I'd break it up. Brooke pulled me together and helped me. I broke up with him, but.."

"I was young and naïve and I .. he sweet talked me back in. Brooke warned me so many times. He hit her too. Nathan.." I looked up once again and touched his face. I bit my bottom lip he wasn't responding. I squeezed his hand. "Soon he began borrowing me to his friends.. This all went on for about two years until one night, Brooke and Peyton stayed with me on a night I was supposed to be having one of Chris' friends 'over' When he came Brooke and Peyton found out that Chris was selling me out and they kicked the guy out. Later that night Chris came back angry and well, I ended up in the hospital again. This time so bad that it woke me up. With Peyton and Brooke by m side I fought for a restraining order against Chris."

Nathan pulled me into a hug while he kissed me head. I snuggled up against him, feeling so good that I was save in his arms. "I love you Hales." He whispered. I looked up at him his eyes meeting mine. His eyes mirroring mine. Pain fear hope love. I reached up to bring my lips to his.

When I pulled away I told him; "Chris is moving to New York. The restraining Order only applies for North Carolina. That means that if I don't leave, history is going to repeat itself and it's taken me too much time to get back that little bit of who I used to be. Piece by piece and with Brooke's help I've putted myself together and my music has been, beside Brooke, Peyton and You, been a big part of that." I brought my lips back to his.

"Why me?" He asked. The fear and pain fading from his eyes it was being replaced by care and protectiveness. "You've made me see that there are guys you can trust. You've given me the most important thing back. My life. My will the live."

**I **closed my eyes and took and deep breath pulling her closer. The idea of anybody hurting her like that sent shivers down my back. The urge to protect her was never this big. "I love you, Hales. I'm never going to leave you. I'll always be there for you." I knew I shouldn't make that promise because I had Alison I didn't know what would happen if she ever found out.

"forever?" She whispered. I kissed the temple; "Always and Forever."

* * *

"Hey sort of Sis." I chuckled as I entered my parental home in New York city, finding my 'sort of'- sister and sister in law both there. "Hi Sister in law. How cozy.." I chuckled.

"So where's Nathan?" I asked usually Alison wouldn't show up on these comfy family gathering alone, or without Nathan. "Charlotte." Both Brooke and Alison replied.

Ali, cocked her head to face Brooke. "How did you know that?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "He told me." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "why would he tell you!" She pushed. Ali was a little weird sometimes. I suppose.

"Well he's my brother.. I asked him if he would come over this weekend for a movie night at my place you know _siblings_ but he said he couldn't because he was going to charlotte for two weeks."

"hey? You weren't going to invite me?" I asked offended as I plopped down on the couch. "I was going to but then Nathan told me he couldn't, and since Haley wasn't here either I figured we could better just wait."

Sure, my little sort of sis, is leaving me out again.

"What has Haley to do with this?" Ali asked rocking Lex on her lap. Brooke sighed annoyed. "She's my roommate." Duh.. she practically added.

"Yeah, I know that but didn't you just say siblings?"

* * *

God that girl was infuriating!

"where is she anyway, isn't she like a wanna be singer or something?" the nerve of the girl! God it felt good to know that Haley and Nathan were in Charlotte together now, probably enjoying a Sunday brunch, in bed, naked.

"She's not a wanna be singer, she makes more money that Lucas does. She's good and she has a great record deal and makes amazing songs and she had a business thing with Peyton's Brother in Charlotte." I spit at her. God that woman worked on my nerves I never god why she and Nathan got married he's not her type and she well, she looks good that was probably Nathan motive.

"Charlotte?" Lucas asked. I nodded. 'yeah, where Haley and I used to live before moving to New York." I said. "Oh and where moving back there too. Hales and I are moving to Charlotte. I got into this fashion program and Haley's gonna work with Jake."

Luca frowned. "Haley's leaving Peyton's label for Jake's?" I shook my head. "No, she's still signed to Peyton's but she's recording with Jake, they work together."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "No wonder Peyton was so upset, with you and Haley leaving she's gonna be lonely."

"Well then it's up to ou to keep her company, how are you two anyway. It's by the way so weird that you guys never met each other before I mean, they're my best friends and you guys and my brothers." Alison's eyes shot up. Oops.. scratch that.

"What has Nathan to do with this." How in the hell was I ever gonna talk myself out of this one!

"Well Hales had never met Lucas or Nathan while I've known them both for so long and Peyton hadn't met either of them too." Alison shook her head.

"Yeah, but Peyton and Lucas are dating now, what does that mean for Nathan and Haley?" she pushed. Geez she wouldn't let go would she. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing! Relax, you're lucky Nathan loves you! What are you whining about. You two are happy right?"

"Yes, what kind of question is that?"

"The one you have a problem with. Why did you date Nathan in the first place he's not really you 'type' you were more that geeks and poetry type and no offense to Nathna or anything but Nathan isn't. He's a lot of things but the best poem I've ever seen him write came down to; 'You're such a beautiful girl, I love you make your toes curl.' Not exactly poetry.." Lucas sat snickering on the couch. "To did he write that anyway?" he put in between snickers.

"Someone in High School I think." I covered a nerves chuckle. Of that too he had written to Haley, who had shown it to me. I think I wasn't too happy with that one. The idea of my bother doing that to my best friend. Brr..

"So are you going to answer. What was it in Nathan that you love so much?' I pressed.

"Well, his Smile.. and the way he work so hard to provide for me and the kids. How much he wants to give us everything."

"Sounds convincing.." I muttered. "Enter the sarcasm." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh come on! You don't really think you'd fall for someone's 'need' to provide for his family!" I yelled. "Ali, I love your kids, and I love my brother. But you really don't know him. I know my brother and I've heard several sticky-oh-so-in-love girls talk about why they love him and they all sounded more convincing than you do and you're married to him!"

* * *

"Are you doubting my love for Nathan. You'd think I'd married him if I didn't love him! God Brooke, I know you don't like me, but you have got to stop! Face it deal with it! Maybe Nathan and I just love each other! Whether I can tell why or not."

All the while Dan was watching our fight with a creepy smile on his face. Oh god I loved my children all three of them enough to have ever agreed to this ridiculous deal.

The why on his side he'd never answered.

"I know there's more to the deal Alison and I'm going to prove it. I'm telling you. Before Milou turns ten years old we all know what's wrong with your marriage." Brooke threatened.

"Is that a threat Brooke, or just a wish." I said smug, trying really hard to cover it up. "No dear, it's a promise." And with that Brooke got up and left. 'Luke are you coming, were going to Peyton's.."

* * *

**So... yes i know..**  
**i've got two more chapter's lined up... for now.. **  
**I am starting to get an insight on how many chapters.. and where it's heading..**

**it's going to be abourt 10 to 12 chapter...**  
**anyway, see ya don't forget to review**


	7. While You Flew So Did Time

**Hello!**

**So New Chapter! Motherly love.. in all kinds.. Haley's mom.. coming to visit.. How is Nathan and Haley's living arangement working out?  
so not much to add, more about Alison's reasons behind the arrangement with Dan SCOTT.. Will we ever find out why Dan is doing this to Nathan??**

**Just read and speak!~~ **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. While you flew so did time.

"Hey, Baby I'm back." I called into the light yellow and light blue home on the outer side of Charlotte that was my home for half the month.

"I'm in here." Haley's voice called from out the back of the house. I followed the sound of the pretty melody she was playing on her piano.

"Hi, Baby. How are you two doing?" I asked as I kissed my girl's neck while I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you." I murmured against her skin. "We missed you too baby." She told me placing a securing had on her tummy. "Wow, It's really visible now." I admired her baby bump.

"You don't think I look fat?" She asked as she turned around on the piano bench she was sitting on. "No, I think you look like you're carrying my baby boy and that looks incredibly sexy." I pulled her into a kiss that she deepened right away. Her soft, warm lips moving against mine and realized how much I missed her.

I had enjoyed my time with Alison and the kids, but missed Haley too. "ugh, Nate you're back." Brooke mutter from behind me. I pulled away finished with a quick peck on her lips, before I turned around. "Hi, Big sis." I said and hugged her. "what no kiss." she mocked me.

"How is the baby Hales?" I asked Haley who came to stand beside me. "Baby's good. Doctor said we're doing good." Thank god. I'd been so freaked out at first. Haley'd been pregnant for almost four months now but her baby bump was only recently showing. I'd been worried that something was wrong with the baby because it was so small.

"No, Baby just takes after if mom." Haley cooed while rubbing her belly. "You mean my baby boy is short" I deadpanned. She shot me playful glare. "Who says it's a boy!" She added to that.

"We'll, I just have a feeling it is." I defended. She chuckled "Yeah but you also had a feeling that our son was going to be dwarf."

"It is." I shot back at which I received another slap from her, but before she could slam her had into my arm and caught it and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "God I missed you." I told when I pulled away."

"Hales you're mother on phone. Asking when you're getting married." Brooke grinned and held the phone out for Haley. I squeezed Haley's arm and shot her an apologetic look.

"Hi, Mom… No Mom… I don't know… Why do I have to get married? Plus if I get married now everyone will think it's because of the baby…. Yes of course you can…. Next week?" Haley mouth nxt week to me. As to ask me if I'd be here next week. I nodded and she continued her phone conversation with her mother. "Yes next week is fine. Okay mom. See you next week mom, tell daddy I love him. Okay. Bye."

She sighed and turned to me. "My mom wants to meet you. Something about meeting her future son in Law." Haley added bitterly. I dropped my eyes to the floor. "Sorry Hales." I sighed. She went to stand on her tiptoes and kissed my lips. "It's okay. I know where I sighed up for. I don't need to be married to you to feel connected to you."

"No all you have to do, is spread you legs." Brooke muttered as she returned to her sewing machine at the dinner table.

"Brooke!" Haley hissed and I just grinned. "You've got the fix you language when the baby is here!"She added.

I pulled Haley to the couch and sat her down. "She's right though." I whispered in her ear and began nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

Haley moaned softly. Oh I missed that sound. I lay her down on her back and lay on top of her between her legs. "You two careful? That's how you ended up pregnant in the first place." Brooke called in a singasong voice.

Tomorrow was a magical day and I already had a lot of plans to make it special. Tomorrow was our anniversary. (one year since the first time we had sex) and since I'd already bent over backwards to be home at the day I had to be special. Yeah, I'd been a little less than six months since she moved to Charlotte with Brooke and the whole arrangement worked perfectly.

Alison had no idea of our relationship, although Brooke constantly mocked it was because she was too busy covering her own, I think she just had no clue. The greatest plus being that Brooke was my sister, so the idea of me putting in some money on buying a big place with Brooke and Haley, and risen zero suspicion with her. It only seemed handy to her it would save a lot of money on rent and I'd see my sister more often.

"Uhm.. Nate?" Haley whined, pulling away from our kiss. "Yes, baby." I replied giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I have to go.. I promised Jake I'd meet him in the studio." She said crawling away from under me. I pouted. "No chance you could tell Jake that you need time with your guy?"

"Not as long as you want to keep our little secret a secret." She chuckled. 'Because for now Jake thinks I got knocked up by a one night stand. He knows Peyton, who's dating Lucas remember?" Right .. the damned circle just because Lucas couldn't keep his hands to himself. (which sounds really hypocrite)

"Hmm, Maybe we should tell Lucas and Peyton. Then Jake can stop thinking you're a whore." I chuckled. Haley smacked me and got up.

"by the way, lose the wedding ring before next week"

* * *

"Mom!" I squealed as I opened the door. "Oh Haleybub. Look at you all motherly!" she gushed hugging me tightly. "Mom, you're suffocating us." I giggled. Since the moment I found out I was pregnant I began using plural. "sorry, Baby. But you've changed so much. Especially after the whole Chris thing." Yes I had told my parents about him and about what happened. I had to I ended up in the hospital twice thanks to the guy! "So where's the guy that put the thing in there." My dad asked as he entered after my mother.. "inside and please don't ever say that again." My father chuckled,. "I hope you would say that." She replied scratching the back of his head.

It was a good thing both Brooke and I had warned Nathan about how wacky exactly my parents were.

Another good thing was that my parents didn't know much about Brooke's family. I mean they knew she had two brothers but not much more. Thank god!

I walked into the living room where Nathan was waiting. "Mom, dad. This is Nathan." I motioned towards where Nathan stood rather nervously awaiting my parents.

I went to stand beside him for the emotional support. "Hi, Nathan. We've heard so much about you." Lydia gushed while she came to us, her arms stretched out to hug him. Nathan awkwardly hugged her back. "So, let's cut the crap and go straight to the point are you planning on ever marrying out daughter?" My father asked bluntly.

Nathan went pale and stuttered a little. Both my parents burst out in laughter. "Oh Jimmy you shouldn't scare the boy." My mom said slapping my dad playfully.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. James." Nathan said. He was so cute. Brooke stood there chuckling from a corner at her brother.

"Oh cut the crap. It's Lydia and this is my husband Jimmy." My mom grinned and arched an eyebrow while glancing in my direction. Nathan nodded.

I motioned for my parents to sit down. "So Nathan you're from North Carolina like Brooke?" My mom asked. She clearly had the lead in this interrogation.

"Uh, not really. My parents both had another child before meeting each other before having me.. My mother is from North Carolina, Hence Brooke's origin. My father's from New York I was born and raised there. I still spend have the month there I've got business there." He told me parents.

I squeezed his hand supportive. "Aha.. You grew up with you brother and sister though?" my father asked, but Nathan shook his head. "No, I saw Brooke only in the summers and Lucas once in the two weeks. Until Lucas was sixteen than he moved in with me and my parents. I only began to see Brooke more when she and Haley moved to New York."

"That's how you met? Through Brooke?" Nathan looked at me asking for permission to tell some form of the truth. "Uhm, No actually We met when Peyton went into Business with my father and he held on of his society events. Haley and I met at the party." I smiled at the memory. I'd been so out of there. So not myself.

"See the shock when I found out that the same guy my bestest friend was gushing about was my brother." Brooke said throwing us and mocking look.

'I see. Nathan you live here?"My mom fired her next question while she looked around the room to find both of our stuff here. 'Well, officially I still live in New York. It's not much of a difference I spend there as much time as here. I live here when I'm here. The arrangement I was forced into by my boss was convenient because Brooke and Haley were moving to Charlotte. So I would have to find a new job to be with them and I can still see my family in New York." Geez if she had any idea how double those words were…

"I see.. So Nate what did you think of the Bobcats game from last night." My father said.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Like crap, but it was to be expected, when did the Bobcats win a game against the Knicks." I heard my father chuckle in agreement. My mom had followed me to the kitchen where Brooke sat reading an article in a magazine at the kitchen counter.

"So you really like him." I smiled and shook my head while I poured three cups of coffee. "No, I love him. A lot." Brooke rolled her eyes while she sipped off her coffee. Handed my mother cup and brought the other two to Nathan and my father.

"Why are you both not talking about marriage Haleybub?" my mother asked caressing my cheek worriedly.

"We're not not talking about it. We just think it's too soon. Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we should get married." I tried to reason with my mother.

"Honey, not because you're having a baby, but because of what you just told me. You love that boy. I can see that I your eyes." My sight got clouded by tears all threatening to fall. "that's the only right reason baby." She whispered. I looked over to Nathan and my father engaged into a deep conversation and sat down. "I love Nathan. Mom. And I do wanna Marry him."

**I looked** into my daughter eyes, clouded with worries and tears. Her pretty brown eyes troubled. I decided to listen to what she was about to tell me and not to push the issue. "I do mom, but I can't." I frowned. I didn't understand what she was getting at, but whatever it was it was hurting her because her eyes grew darker. "Because.." She sighed and blanked away the tears.

**It'd** never been the plan to tell my mother, but I'd always been a bad liar and my mother knew me too well. I thought I could, but I couldn't, I couldn't lie to my mother about something I cared for so much. "Because… He's already married." I whispered, not sure whether I did it to make sure Nathan and my father didn't hear or because I didn't want to hear it myself. "Oh dear." My mother pulled me into a hug and put her hand on my belly. "what did you do my little bub." She whispered in pity.

She looked at Brooke… "You knew it all and you let it happen." She asked Brooke, not in a blaming way but more just wondering. "Well, like I aid when I found out it was kind of a shock. I mean I knew that the guy she's been so happy with was married, but when I found out it was my brother.. It was already too late. They both were already head over heels. It was no use to condemn them. And I really don't like my sister in law anyway." Brooke shrugged and my mom laughed.

"I'm sorry mom." I told her hugging her.

When I pulled away my mom called; "Nate, come here." And she beckoned him to come. I bit my lip and with one look on my face Nathan could tell I told my mom. He even smiled knowing I was a crappy liar. As he walked up to us, my mom stood up and as soon as he close enough she hit him in head. "Ouch." I whined. "that you deserve for cheating on your wife and leading on my daughter." She said. "Ouch.' I heard him mutter under his breath. "I'm sorry." He said taking a seat on the stool next to Brooke pulling me onto his lap. Already exhausted I leaned into his strong chest while his arms wrapped around me.

"I understand it's not the kind of life you want for Haley. I hate doing this to her. It was never meant to last forever, but at some point it just.." He kissed me head and continued. "It became something way more. I figured that 50 percent of the relationships don't last so why would this one, but it did and I found myself at this point that whatever I did I was hurting someone."

"I promised Haley forever, and I know I shouldn't have, because I'm not sure if I can give her that, but she deserves it. And then the baby happened and I just didn't see a way out of this messy situation without hurting someone. Leaving Haley would have been just a cruel thing to do, but so is leaving my wife with two kids.." My mom gasped as she realized he had two kids too.

"How old?" She asked in a timid voice. "Three and Four, boy and a girl." He replied. My mom shook her head.. "What do you want Nathan? Because it's all very gentlemanly of you to be think about other _now_, but it's not helping what do you want?" Nathan chuckled sourly.

"If I knew the answer to that one I wouldn't be sitting here like this right now."

I turned the face him touching his face sweetly.. "I'm sorry Baby." I whispered.. I was after all my own fault, or Dan Scott's.. if he hadn't sent the damn invitations at all…

"It's not your fault Hales." He replied…

* * *

I got up from Dan Scott's lap and put my clothes back on. "So, when will Nathan be back from Charlotte?" He asked.

"five days." I told him buttoning my blouse back up. "Dan can I ask you a question?" Dan grinned but nodded while he zipped up his pants. "why are you doing this to Nathan? I mean he's your son. Don't you want him to be happy?"

Dan sat back in his chair

"You know, Why are you doing this? Don't you want Nathan to be happy?" I snorted. "I'm doing my best." Dan chuckled "than that's my answer. I mean I'm just making sure that you know that I have the freedom of telling him about our affair every day."

"You know when you told me, your plan I thought you were joking! I mean marrying your son but having sex with you at the same time for half a million dollar for my son and mother every day."

"Just to keep him save I married a man I don't love and have sex with a guy I despise!"

Yes.. when was eighteen I got pregnant from a man that was much older and when the baby was born he came to get it. He said he needed it and it was his child so he had a right to it. I just attended college and I needed help. He wouldn't leave my mother and son alone so when Dan came with this ridiculous proposal in exchange for my mother and son's safety. I decided that I would be safe and my family would be safe this way. Only I hadn't seen how Dan conned me into it. It seemed great I mean.. marriage with the son of a rich guy, my loved ones save, finishing college.

If I had only seen that it meant that he could tell Lysander's father where to find them whenever he wanted and to make sure he didn't , I had to have sex with him once a month.

I was repulsed by the guy's sick mind, but I saw no other way. Given the fact that I had already sold my soul it couldn't get worse.

And with that I grew fond of Nathan and even fell in love with him after we had Milou. Also I got two more beautiful children and it just made it complete... I still thought a lot about my first baby boy but I knew as long as I was happy he got to be too.

I had Milou and Lex to love.. although I wasn't sure whether they were Dan or Nathan's children. Honestly I didn't want to know.

I shook my head sadly and picked up my purse. "You're a sick man Dan Scott. You're gonna die a lonely man." And then I walked out. Back to my kids..

* * *

**I love you all! for the reviews! Especially my loyal reviewers! I love you even more, because you inspire me so much! **

**Love, Philine**


	8. Torn Between Two Lovers

**So, New Chapter..  
I wanted to thank all my reviewers.. you guys are great! I loved them all..  
I got one that said `I love your story so much, it is something new from the other fic that I read.` I really liked that one.. I also wondered what was so different about it..  
Anyway.. Next chapter.. I think it+s kind of short.. but it sirring trouble.. I know you all want Nathan and Haley to be together and have their happy ending .. but let´s just say happy ending are for story books not so much in the real world...  
R&R  
love philine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. Torn between two lovers

"Nathan!" Brooke screeched in my ear… I groaned while I abruptly pulled the phone away from my ear. "Brooke if you want me to listen I need my ears.." I muttered while I clasped my phone between I ear and shoulder so I my hands free.

"Sorry! But where are you? Please tell me you're on your way over here?" Brooke pleaded. I sighed while I sat Milou down on the bottom step of the stairs and began to tie her shoes. "No Brooke, I'm still I New York, at home. Why?" I told her, a little irritated by her demands.

"What! But.. It's Haley's birthday!" Brooke whined desperately. I think I also heard her stomp her foot. "Nathan it's her birthday and you're not here! She wouldn't even come out of bed!" I patted Milou's shoulder while I took my phone back in my hand.

"Listen Brooke. I can't. I really wish I could, but I promised Alison I'd be here for the full two weeks, because I've been up and down so much lately." I sighed, I had expected her to call when she found I wasn't coming.

Alison was at her cardio class and wasn't to be back until three, so I had the whole Saturday alone with my kids and to think about the fact I was here on Haley's birthday.

"Why would you promise that! When you know that Hales birthday falls within those weeks." Brooke screeched. "Damn it Brooke! What did I tell you about the yelling! Listen Ali had me cornered okay? I tried to talk myself out of it but she wouldn't budge.." It stayed silent on the other side of the line.

"Brooke? Just give Haley for a little bit okay?" I sighed and poured myself a cup of coffee before I sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen bar. On the other side of the kitchen/ dining room Lex and Milou were playing, Milou with her baby doll and Lex with a car.

"Fine but just because I had plans for her on her birthday and without you she won't come out of bed." I heard Brooke take a few steps and some stumbling in the background. "Hales?" Brooke whispered. "Go away Brooke!" Haley whined.

"Okay give it a shot, but I'm not sure she's gonna be that easy." Brooke whined and threw the phone at Haley. (I heard the phone come down on the bed.) "Hales? Pick up Okay?" She'd put me on speaker phone. "Hales baby, Pick up the phone please? I know you can hear me, please stop ignoring Brooke, it's not her fault I'm not there." I sighed and sipped off my coffee.

"Nathan?" I heard her voice croak. "Yes Hales?" she sounded deeply depressed. "Hey, baby you know I love you.. I am so sorry I'm not there for your birthday. I promise we'll celebrate when I get back, okay? Now get your cute butt out of that bed and go enjoy whatever Brooke had planned for you." I could hear her sob on the other side of the line. "Hey, baby? Don't cry.."

"I know Nathan, I know I'm being silly here, but you promised you'd celebrate my birthday in a memorable way, you promised since we didn't celebrated it last year. I'd just.. I was just looking forward to it." It felt so frustrating to be so far away right now, while I actually just wanted to hold her. Wrap my arms around her and kiss her beautiful head.

"I know baby.. Just try to make the day very memorable with Brooke and then we'll have a do over when I get back. Okay?" suddenly I heard the front door open and close and I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. 13.30, she was early. I heard her usual footsteps on the staircase disappear upstairs.

".. I love you, you know that." I little sobby pouting Haley told me. "Dito, now wipe those tears away, take a shower and do as Brooke says.. I'll call you tonight." She groaned in a playful way. "Fine, but only If you promise to call tonight! Or I will not let you in when you get back."

I chuckled; 'I promise Hales, now go. I love you too." And with that I ended the conversation. To be truthful, when I promised Ali I'd be here on Haley's birthday, I hadn't figured out it would be Haley's birthday yet and when I did, I hadn't told her in the hope she wouldn't notice me missing with everything that Brooke had planned.

Half an hour later two arms snuck around my waist and two lips planted a kiss on my neck. "Hey baby.." I whispered. "You're back early.."

"I know.. I cut out a little earlier… to … spend .. some more… time … with my .. family." She said between kisses. I turned around on the stool and slipped my arms around her waist. 'Good, I missed you." I brought my lips to hers and arched into her deepening the kiss. God I loved my wife..

She ran her tongue ever so gently over my bottom lip and I granted her access. With her arms wrapped around my neck, I slipped off the stool and I grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the stool.

With my desire to have her right there, I pushed her back against the kitchen bar and stood between her legs until something tugging on my jeans made me pull away.

I detached my lips from Ali's and looked down to find my three year old standing beside me with teary eyes and a pout on his face. "Poopie… I did poopie.." I sighed and stepped back from Alison. I squatted by the little man and said: "Well, I guess we'll have to do something about that huh?" Lex nodded and I picked him up, bouncing him on my hip. "Let's fix that okay?" I leaned in to Ali to give her a last kiss and then took the boy upstairs to change him.

* * *

"Brooke! I don't want to! I just wanna sleep." I whine as she dragged me through the Grand shopping mall in Charlotte. "It's your Birthday Hales. I have a plan, I promise you'll love it." Brooke went on and on. I just wanted to crawl up in bed and sleep till my birthday was over.

Brooke suddenly dragged me into a store. A lingerie store… "Brooke!" I whined.. but before I could get more words to it, was Peyton standing in front of me. 'Peyton!' I yelled enthusiastic. I hadn't seen her in three months or something. "Girl I missed you!" I squealed. "Oh my god! Haley! You didn't tell me your were pregnant!" he put her hands on my tummy. "Why didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Relax.." I said, not answering her question.. She still didn't know Nathan was my lover.. "Haley?! You're having a baby! Why didn't Jake tell me this!"

"Because I asked him not to.. it was a tiny in little inconsequential mistake?" I coughed. "but not to ruin all the fun or anything.. why are we here?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and Mia and Amber both showed up from out of the changing rooms. In lingerie..

"So.. I kinda bribed the manager to .. let us party… I figured you could use some new lingerie.." Brooke sort of explain as she gave me a pleading smile and a shrug.

She pushed me then into a changing room and tossed some sets in it. "Here try some of these.."

Taking off my clothes I was back to my depression when I looked down on myself and saw the very present baby bump also reminding me that my boyfriend was with his wife on my birthday. Probably having sex with her on some point. That was enough to set off the waterworks.

Warms tears rolled over my cheeks as I kept looking down at my swollen belly, I lay my hand on it gently rubbing it. "Hales? Do you need help?" Amber called in chuckling. I swallowed: "No, I'm good." Trying hard to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Hales? Are you done? Come on come out of there!" Brooke called. "No! Brooke this is ridiculous!" I wiped the tears off my cheek, but to no avail. The tears just kept rolling…

Scared, I looked up in the mirror on the wall.. at myself dressed in inappropriate lingerie with in between the pieces a swollen belly. "For Nathan.." Brooke always said when she took me lingerie shopping.. (like once a month.. usually she was the only one buying something) But all I saw was my belly and it wasn't something I considered sexy, or wanted someone else to see.

"Haley.. get out now, or we're coming in!" Mia called impatient. "No You guys I look ridiculous!" I yelled. I was not liking my birthday. I just wanted to be with Nathan and roll up in his arms, smelling his scent, snuggling up against his chest. But Nathan was with his wife.. and .. thinking about it only made me feel worse. I had never thought about it that much, you know what he did when he was with her. But know I did.. I realized I couldn't keep up this arrangement. Emotionally it taking a lot and I knew that sooner or later I would break down. A racked sob, left my chest and I slowly sunk to the floor. "Haley?" Brooke asked worried. She pushed the curtain aside and gasped as she saw me on the floor, my arms wrapped around me. "Oh Honey. What's wrong?" I hiccupped wiping more tears off my cheeks. "I Can't do this Brooke! I can't keep living like this." I cried..

Peyton, Mia and Amber rushed into the little room and sat beside up on the floor, having heard our conversation. "Honey.. we know it's hard but you don't have a way back. You just got to be strong okay…" Peyton pleaded.

"Uhm, Maybe you guys should go to that coffee shop around the corner and then Haley and I will be there in a bit kay?"Brooke told the rest and as they squeezed my shoulder or patted my knee they left.

"Come on, what happened Haley, why suddenly these doubts..?"

"I just realized that if he can't be here on my birthday, that maybe he can't be here when the baby is to be born.. or on its birthday. I can't live like that, always wondering when he will and will not be there! Or what he's doing when he's with her.. and I know I sound like the wife right now, but thinking about it just gives me this knot in my stomach and makes me sick. I can't live my life like that." I cried and leaned into Brooke.

"then, maybe, you should end it…" Brooke said. "because you can't expect him to divorce his wife because you can't handle it. You were the one to choose this life Haley."

I knew she was right, if I couldn't live with it than I should end it, after all it had been my choice to live that this. But I also knew it was going to hurt like hell, losing him.

"C'mon put your clothes on Hon.." Brooke whispered. She helped me up and while she hung back the sets of lingerie , I put my clothes back on.

"I love him Brooke. What am I gonna do?" Brooke wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "We'll fight our way through it, Promise." Brooke kissed my temple. "Now come on." …..

* * *

**Tada! It very much dramatic but wouldn't you feel like that when you love someone that much.. even if you're not the wife.. You would want you man for yourself... think about it .. Next chapter.. jump 2 years and a couple of months... **  
**R&R **  
**love philine**


	9. This Was bound To Happen

**Chapter 9. This was bound to Happen**

"If you tell me to leave I'll leave, but just remember that I won't come back Haley.. I can't keep doing this if you keep changing your mind. I love you, I want you, but it's up to you." Her big brown eyes were wet and her make-up watered. Clutching the two year old in her arms, she stared up at me. "I love you too, but I can't be the other woman. I just can't. I can't keep worrying whether you'll be there when we need you I can't keep on living like this, to know that each moment you're not with me in Charlotte, her with her.. and Yes that is not my place I know that but I can't help feeling like that!"

I sighed deeply "Okay, then I'm gonna go." I nodded, I took her face in my hands and kissed her forehead. "Bye, Hales." Gently giving Jamie one last kiss I turned around and picked up my luggage.

"bye.." she whispered and then I walked out and pulled the door closed. It wasn't until I sat down on my bed in the hotel I'd be occupying until I could go home again, that the tears had begun to roll down my cheeks.

I felt like a fool that I'd never seen that it bothered her this much. I mean Brooke had hinted me in, but Brooke always makes such a big deal of that I didn't think she was right.

This had to be a very dark day in the history of the world. I just lost the woman I loved so dearly and my son. Sometimes I wished I could see inside her head just to know how long that had been on her mind… just so I could see the things to make it right. But maybe that was just it. It wasn't right.  
the whole situation wasn't right, so I couldn't possibly make it right.

I had been cheating on my wife for the past three years and now my mistress had broken things off. It just sounded wrong, Haley wasn't my mistress. She was as much my wife, without the paper as Alison was with the piece of paper. It was going to be a long two weeks here in a hotel room by myself. I hoped I got to see Jamie while I was here. But it was going to take at least a week to let Haley calm down. I knew that.

* * *

As soon as the door closed I sunk to the floor like that first time I realized it wasn't gonna last. With a two year old Jamie on my lap I sat there on the bottom step of the stairs. "Mommy? Mommy sad?" Jamie gurgled. I gave him a weak smile. "yes Honey, but momma's going to be just fine. We're going to be just fine, 'cause we have awesome aunt Brooke, to spoil us rotten." I told my boy giving him an Eskimo kiss.

Brooke had convinced me to wait till Jamie was born with making a decision about having Nathan in our lives. Nathan had been there when I went into labor and stayed an extra week afterwards to make sure we were okay. Because he was there and because I love him and things were so great I let it go, or so I thought. When Jamie turned one, (as tragic as it was Jamie's birthday was in the same week as Milou's) Nathan had to be home. That's when all those feelings came rushing back. But Brooke said it was fate, and that it wasn't his fault(not that that the reason was that I felt so bad, just the fact that it was like that was bad.) that he'd been there the whole year when he needed him so there really was no reason to get all freaked out again. So when his birthday passed and Nathan made up for it with the promise to be there next year and do something special when he came back, I again decided to let go.

It wasn't my place to whine, I was the other woman.

Jamie squirmed in my arms and I let him go, as I sat on the step. He waddled away on his own two feet.

No, I snapped when Nathan called a week ago saying that something had come up and that he couldn't come to Charlotte. I yelled at him saying that I wasn't the only one who knew what I was getting myself into when I did this. That he too knew and that it brought along a responsibility. Again he apologized but this time when he came back, I was rocking a slightly disturbed two year old in my arms that was upset because he hadn't seen his father in three weeks.

I yelled at him telling him what had been on my mind for the last two years and a couple of months.

My mind over and over it the moment that he came home and I completely ignored him, because I was upset…

"_Hales! I'm back!" Nathan called as he came home a week after Jamie's birthday. I continued doing the laundry while Jamie was napping. "Hales?" he called again._

_I bit my bottom lip and blinked the tears from my eyes as I threw Brooke's jeans in the dryer and shut the door. "Haley!" he raised his voice, in annoyance. "Yes! Could you keep it down Jamie is asleep." I called back. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs. 'oh boy here we go.." I thought as I heard him approach. "Hales? Hey." He said as he opened the door to the laundry room. "Hi." I said in the most uninterested voice I could do. _

"_Is something wrong baby?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled roughly away from him and left the laundry room. "Is it that obvious?" I snapped at him, turning into my bedroom. "Hales? Did I do something to upset you?" I bit my lip and a drop of blood sipped out of it. I pulled my sheet together and began to make my bed. "You mean besides, skipping your son's birthday?" I snapped. _

_I threw two pillows on the bed and rushed out of the bedroom again but at the door Nathan grabbed my wrist and held me. "Haley, you know that was out of my reach.." he said._

_I ripped my wrist away. "No! I do not! Because it wasn't! you could have done it but you WANTED to be home! So yes I am upset because of something you did Nathan!"_

_In the nursery Jamie began to cry and made my way over, but Nathan beat me to it. "Hales let me please? I haven't seen the boy in so long."_

"_Guess whose fault that is!"I said and passed him picking up Jamie from his crib. _

_I bounced Jamie on my hip trying to calm my boy down. His big blue eyes were filed with tears, and his little face red from crying. _

_I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. "Haley!" He called after me. _

"_Listen Nathan! You promised! You promised that you would make up for his missed birthday last year. Your son is two years old and you missed both his birthdays! I understand you've got a family in New York you want to spend time with, but the moment we had a baby, that was the moment you got the responsibility of being here when you need to be. Because when it was just me, I could handle it after all I was just your mistress, but I'm not anymore! We are your family, that means you owe it to us that you live your promises!" I rocked a only louder crying Jamie. _

"_Hales, baby. It kills me just as much as it kills you, that I wasn't there! Baby I love you, and the little boy. I love you both and I love being with you, but I have another family. I do my best to divide my time Haley. But have you got any idea how hard it s for me to keep balancing this? God Hales I've been doing this for over two years now BECAUSE I love you!"_

I was sure that had been the point where I snapped and eventually came to the point in our fight where I didn't see a reason to keep on doing this over and over again. I wanted someone to want me and just me. Who would give his life to be with me and Nathan,.. he just wasn't that guy. I loved him nonetheless but I guess I just always had to love the bad guys. But then again, Nathan was a step up from Chris, so if I was lucky the next guy that would come along would be the guy.

It was then that I realized that I let this affair, this thing we had get out of hand. It was light and easy and it became something it wasn't supposed to be. I mean I loved my life here, but living here was the biggest turning point in our once so light and easy affair. It somehow made it serious heavy and then Jamie came and we became this second Family he had and he should never have gotten. I mean I love my boy, but it made it something it was never meant to be, but we were already in too deep. We were in love, we did anything to be together, and at some point it just wasn't what it once was…

We were never suppose to last forever, but the point where it was logical to break it off, just never came.. till now. I was going to have to continue with Jamie and Brooke. Like Nathan and I never happened…

Just then Brooke came home.

"Oh Haley…." She fell to the floor by my side. "Nathan came back?" She asked clearly already knowing the answer to that one. 'You ended it didn't you.." She sighed and hugged me.

"It was time Haley. I could see it in you ever day.. that it ate you up inside. This was bound to happen." She reasoned and reasoned, but it went beyond reason at this point for me. I pushed away a man I loved so much because I loved him so much.

"I just couldn't take it anymore Brooke. I should have ended it when I had the gut feeling the first time, then I wouldn't have exposed Jamie to it all. It's going to take so much from that little boy the bounce back from all this."

Brooke pulled me into a hug and I closed my wet eyes as I cried on her shoulder. "He's little he barely knows what going on.. He'll bounce back in no time." She assured me.

The following five days Brooke took off to spend every minute with me and Jamie, to keep our minds off Nathan. Although Nathan had called Brooke once to ask if he got to see Jamie, we had a good time all together.

I had missed spending so much time with my always busy best friend. But in times like these I guess you know your real friends..

Brooke had always been my knight in shining armor, or more my Amazone with Ice cream. My heroine. After the whole Chris thing I pretty much owed my life to her, and something told me, she was going to have to pull me together again.

One day she took us road tripping through North Carolina, with Jamie along. She was so great. Over the past week she's been so supportive, and not a word about the fact that he was her brother. Turns out all along she's been holding it over his head, that if she had to choose she's choose me that if she had to, she'd turn her back on the entire family all together because friendship was forever and Family was there to disown. (:P)

I took Jamie back to Tree Hill. My home town… I took Jamie back to all the places I had wanted to take Nathan. Show him where I came from and where I had my place in this world. Where I had my first performances, where I wrote my first song, where I had my first date, where I had my first kiss, where I went when I didn't want to be home. The places the meant the most to me, like the place where I lived before Brooke and I move to New York(this was in Charlotte), the place where I stood up to Chris with the help of Brooke and Peyton.

I wanted my baby boy to see this even if he was too young to understand, but I wanted him to grow up with it.

Today we came home, to a house that held a lot of good memories and some bad. I wasn't going to be sad, I told myself. I was going to be strong I had a week of crying and now I was zen… I was strong.

I was going to remember to good things. Like the day that Nathan returned from New York the day before Thanksgiving and brought me and Brooke these sugarcanes….

"_Baby? I'm back! I've got a surprise!" Both me and Brooke stormed down the stairs and charged him. "Give it to me I love surprises." Brooke giggled as we knock him to the floor. "Wow.. that's what I call a warm welcome." Nathan chuckled and sat up. While Brooke stood up and brushed off her clothes, I went to sit beside him on the floor and pecked his lips gently. "Welcome home."I whispered. _

_He snuck his nose in the crook of my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist. "God I missed you." He murmured, while Brooke stood there tapping her foot impatiently. "Presents? Remember?" She urged. Nathan rolled his eyes and pecked my lips. "Sugarcanes." He said and pulled several sugarcane from his luggage. Brooke kinked her eyebrow.. "that all.." She pouted. I took one and got up from the floor. "Yes Brooke that all.." Nathan chuckled at his sister and stood up too.. handing Brooke a Sugarcane.. "Where's my boy.." He asked. _

_Brooke took off into the kitchen and I went to stand on my tiptoes to kiss him where after I told him that our boy was asleep upstairs.. _

"_How was New York?' I asked as I led him upstairs.. "It's was good.. you know same old same old." He replied. I opened the door to the nursery and entered, pulling Nathan along with me. Our 14 months old baby boy was sound asleep in his crib. "he's grown so much." Nathan whispered. "I missed you so much.." He sounded sad… I pulled him to the big fluffy chair in the corner and pushed him down before sitting down in his lap. "He's a baby.. Nate. I grows so quick that even I think I'm missing out on everything from time to time.." I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly brought my lips to his, kissing him ever so gently. I pulled away slowly and then pecked him quickly on his nose and giggled before jumping up and heading for the door. Nathan pouted and beat me to the door. "Where are you going." He said frowning/ pouting. I shrugged, but kinked my eyebrow mischievously. 'Nowhere in particular." He held one hand on the door while the other one kept me trapped between him and the door behind my back. "No, you're just going nowhere.." He said in a low growl…_

_His lips met with the skin of my neck and I let out a soft moan. "Nathan.." I breathed. "We can't do that here.. the .. baby." But no avail, he was working his hands, both of them up my shirt, as he continued to attack my neck with his lips. _

"_Nathan.. I'm not sleeping with you for the next two weeks if we wake up the baby.." I told him in an extremely low breathy voice, that clearly only turned him on more, because he pressed his hips more into me. "Don't wouldn't."He growled. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle.. "You really wanted to test that theory.." I grinned. _

_Nathan slipped a hand into my pants feeling my wetness through my panties.. and said; "you really wanted to carry out that thread, baby.." rubbing me through the fabric, causing my to let out another moan.. "Ssh… Hales.." He whispered.. "You'll wake Jamie.." I would stick to being stubborn.. and a bit of a tease.. "You should sleep in your own room tonight.." I whispered, rubbing my hand over the bulge in his pants. He had his own room, since he partially owned the house and in case family decided to visit him here.._

"_You wouldn't dare…"He growled, rubbing harder. "watch me." I said in a high squeezed voice. _

That was the fun part of this memory..

"_Nathan!!!!!" Brookes voice screech. "Damn it Brooke.." He muttered as her voice came to ears. He hated it when Brooke did that.. especially when we were just getting warmed up .._

_He detached his lips from my neck. "What Brooke!?" He growled. "I'm kind of in the middle of something…" I giggled and he pecked my lips.. "Saved by the Brookie monster." I grinned, and he pulled his hand out of my pants.. "Keep your hands to yourself." I pulled away from the door and opened it, and left the nursery. "Nathan! You've got company!" Brooke screeched again, a little frantic. I straightened my clothes and skipped downstairs… "Relax Brooke, he's coming.." I called out as I turned around the corner of the stairs.. Oops.. Alison was standing at the bottom of the stairs with kids. Ouch.._

"_Hi.." I said perhaps a little hesitant. She frowned but then held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alison.. Nathan's Wife.." I saw Brooke wince behind her. "Yeah, I know.. we met in New York once I think.." I said shaking her hand."So Nathan's upstairs..?" oh right.._

"_Um yeah, He's unpacking I think.." Shrugging and passed her patted Milou's head and went into the kitchen.. I was sure Nathan was trying calm 'down'. I poured myself a glass of water.. when I realized that Nathan usually unpacks his stuff in my room. Luckily…. Jamie began to cry and I had a good reason to rush upstairs.. _

_When I came to his room he was lying down on his bed, it was then that I realized that his luggage was still downstairs.. "Um, Nathan." He groaned; 'Hales.. get lost.. I'm trying to lose this.." and he motioned to his crotch. I giggled.. "I've got something that helps.." I chuckled. He groaned again. 'What?" I bit my lip and leaned against the doorframe. "Your wife's downstairs.. oh that and your kids too." He shot up, and then frowned. "What? What is she doing here?" My smile faltered.. "Anyway.. she's waiting for you downstairs.." I swallowed hard and turned around and closed the door behind me. _

_In the nursery I picked Jamie and cradled him on my lap in my arms, as I sat down in the rocking chair on the other side of the room. Slowly rocking Jamie back to sleep while I listen to Nathan going down stairs.. greeting her and his kids… and I looked down at Jamie in my arms. He was cuddled up against my chest in my arms.. resting in my lap. Every day I marveled about how fast it was that he grew… my one year old and a little bit. _

"_are you okay Haley.." Looking up It was Brooke asking me. I noticed the fallen tear on my cheek and wiped it off my cheek. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked back at Jamie. 'I love him so much.. It just hurts to see him here with her... in our house, our little paradise." She walked up to us and squatted down beside us. "How long is she staying?" I had been afraid of the answer…_

Yes. I had all the right to be at the time.. she stayed to the full two weeks and then took him away from me. She took my two weeks with Nathan. We told her what we told everyone else. That I had a one night stand that had more consequences than hoped, as n explaination for Jamie. I was an singer and spend most of my time home with my son. Alison went to visit her parents for a bit but had been home for most of the time as well. Nathan tried to spend as much time with Jamie as possible and I loved him for that.

It was these memories that made convinced that I made the right choice.. no matter how much I loved him. No matter how much I missed him.

Life took it's turn.. like life does.. It's fate I suppose.

* * *

**So, I'm kinda having a tough time putting the feeling of complete pain and desparation into it. Like the feeeling that you got when you saw Peyton find Ellie dead or Like when Haley sat on her patio in the middle of the night crying her eyes out at the end of 7.19 if you know what I mean. That feeling that's the feeling that belongs to haley crashing to the floor when Nathan closed the door behind him. I'm not sure I've caputured it well. (I'm btw impresed with the change of Haley behaviour I mean if you look back t al the previous seasons she's always the strong and bependable one and now she's falling apart and snaping at Jamie and pushing everyone away.. it's very unhaley because she's hurting .. I think Joy's acting it's really great in it all , it really makes you feel just as aweful as she feels...)**

**But that as a side note, So our time jump our story jump.. I remember someone telling me they didn't like the fairytales are for storybooks line because it made them think there wasn't going to be a happy ending... Well let's just saythat I promise that the next one will have a haley happily ever after...**

**Review please!**

**Love Philine **


	10. Ten Days is All It Takes

**I totally love you reviews! all of you how reviewed you know who you are.. I've got little to add before the a lot at the end so i'll keep it short.. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 10. Ten Days is all it takes…

__

So we've put an end to it this time.  
I'm no longer yours and you're no longer mine.  
I said this hill looks far too steep  
If I'm not even sure it's me you wanna keep.  
And it's been ten days without you in my reach,  
And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep.

I sat behind my piano and played the song, I wrote today.. I woke up this morning with the melody in my head and the words already on my tongue..  
Today I could play like my live depend on it…

But time has changed nothing at all -  
You're still the only one that feels like home.  
I've tried cutting the ropes and  
I let you go but you're still the only one  
That feels like home.

I felt deeply sad, like my heart had dropped. Like it was cloudy for two weeks.. I just missed him.

You won't talk me into it next time,  
If I'm going away your hearts coming too.  
'Cos I miss your hands I miss your face.  
When I get back let's disappear without a trace.

I could wish all I wanted that he was just back to New York for half the month and that he'd be back soon, but deep down I knew he was gone.. while in my heart we would never leave…

'Cos it's been ten days without you in my reach,  
And the only time I've touched you is in my sleep.

But time has changed nothing at all -  
You're still the only one that feels like home.  
I've tried cutting the ropes,  
Tried letting go but you're still the only one  
That feels like home. 

If it hadn't been only ten days since he'd left.. since I told him to go.. maybe this wouldn't have been so hard. But it had only been ten days.. of which five I'd been on the road. If he hadn't told me that if I'd send him away he wouldn't come back, I would probably have picked up the phone and called about ten times only today.. Maybe that was just all I needed to stand tall till the worst was over.

But time would change nothing at all.. he would always be my north.. my true north.. The only one that felt like home..  
I'd cried so much over the past ten days that I started to wonder when I would come up dry..

I missed him more than I would miss myself in anybody's life.

I felt Brooke's hand on my shoulder.. as she understood my pain.. my aching heart. It had to be hard for her to watch me suffer again because of a boy. I'd rounded off the song and looked up at her. "It's only been ten days.."

"Sometimes it's all it takes…" she whispered.

* * *

I had enough… I was going mad in this hotel room. I wanted to go to Haley and tell her I loved her. I wanted to go home to Alison just to know that they were still there. I had to do something, because staying was driving me mad.

From moment to the other, I had began to pack my stuff together and went home. This three year long affaire ended and I was going to give my wife my full and undivided attention, unlike what I'd been giving her for the past three years..

I checked out of my hotel. I had made up my mind. I was going to pick of my life as it was before Haley had entered it. I loved Haley, but if she couldn't live like this anymore I had to respect that. I had to move on. Live a better life, than I'd been living for the past three years.

I checked in for my flight home. I was excited to go home. It was going to be a new start.. it was going to be perfect now. Brooke had been trying to plant so many seeds of doubt in my mind about Alison's love for me that I was going to prove her wrong now. I was going ot be the husband to Al a once was. The kind I was in the beginning…

While I boarded my plane I thought about home. About where Alison would be when I came home.. she would probably at her cardio class, with the kids at Lucas' that gave me the chance to decorate the house for her arrival back. (that reminded me to let Lucas keep the kids a little longer.)

I was racing home.. escaping the need I had to turn around and beg Haley to take me back. The need I had to take my son and hug him. I had barely gotten to see him in time I had been in Charlotte. Now it was going to be like there was no Jamie. Like Haley and I never met.

As I arrived in New York.. I took a cab home. Rushing back to the place that was my only home from now on.

* * *

I stifled a moan as Dan Scott thrust into me. It was four days till Nathan was coming home and since Mr. Scott. 'like his comfort' or like I thought of it.. liked to torture his son, we'd began to het sex on our bed in our house in New York. Yes when I say 'our' I mean Nathan and mine.

As my father in law came inside of me, not bothering to conceal his pleasure, I rolled the fat man off of me and rolled to my side. Since we began to use a bed.. the 'sessions' were longer and the comments worse. "How long till Nathan's Back?" Dan asked. He always had to remind me of Nathan. Just so I knew what I was doing was wrong. (like I didn't know that!) it was Nathan he wanted to punish, so why was it me that got punished!

As He grabbed my breast and began to roughly massage them, I knew he was 'ready' for round two.

I wished that Nathan would come home. I wished he wouldn't leave so much anymore. And somewhere I wished he would find out, so I didn't have to have sex with Dan Scott anymore.

The truth was that I didn't even know I Milou and Lex were Nathan's or Dan's. As Dan plunged his dick into me again I heard the front door shut with a bang. My breath hitched up, but Dan only continued to pound into me harder and harder. I dug my nails into his back. Hoping that whoever was down stairs thought I wasn't home and would leave.. only just then my orgasm rushed over me and I had yelled before I realized the consequences.

I heard footsteps up the stairs and the floorboards in the hall crack a door open and I squeezed my eyes shut…

When it stayed silent… I opened my eyes to find Nathan standing in the doorstep.. His face displayed anger, confusion, pain, but most of all he seemed to think he'd done something stupid. Self blame? I really couldn't grasp it. I'd expected him to be angry, but he really did seem to feel that way.

"Unbelievable. All this time…" He sputtered. "Hello son, you're home early." Dan said as he slid out of bed and in his naked figure collected his clothes. I pulled up the sheets and looked at Nathan with teary eyes. "I'm sorry Nathan.." I cried.

"Unbelievable.. Unbelievable!" He said louder and louder. "I cannot I believe I did that.." He murmured. "I can't believe I felt guilty.."

"Nathan please it isn't what you think it is.." I tried.

"Ali baby, I think Nathan thinks we've been having sex behind his back and that's true." Dan said with a smug smile on his face. "How long." He asked still slightly shocked. "Since you and her got married." Dan told him. I wished Dan would shut up, but what could I expect he was the one to come up with the crazy plan in the freaking first place! "Yeah I thought I'd answer, you never know if you'd get a straight answer from your wife.."

* * *

I stood there.. only thinking about how I had been doing wrong to Haley and Jamie all this time, while feeling guilty towards Alison for being a bad husband. I felt so stupid. I could have know that my father would find a way to repay me for what I did to his scheme.

I once told my mom and she told the police about his business scheme. Holding back money he made on his at the time he owned a dealership. I was about eighteen and when I found out I reported it. I could have know he'd find a way to screw with me and mom.

Oh my god.. Haley. I didn't care. "Nathan please say something." Alison said. Haley and Jamie. God I'd been a jerk. "I don't care." I told Alison. I grabbed another bag with clothes from the bedroom and then left hailed a cab outside and told the driver to hurry to the airport. I needed Haley to know what happened. I needed her to know I wanted her I needed her and that I'd been so stupid not to see my whole Marriage had been one of my father's schemes.

I left Haley a dozen of massages saying that I was on my way back to charlotte and partly telling what happened and that I'd been so stupid. I'd never felt worse in my life knowing I'd been conned by my father. As the speeding driver approached a cross road all I could worry about was that Haley could forgive me… That I could take her in my arms again. That I could take her pretty face between my hands and kiss her perfect lips. That I could wipe her tears off her face and make a smile appear on her face. That I could make love to her, that I could tell how much I love her and that I wished I'd met her when I was in college. However, I hadn't and now I was stuck with a whore as wife and kids that probably weren't even mine.. I suddenly felt this icy shiver down my spine as if there were more bad things about to happen and once again I pulled out my phone and dialed Haley's number.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I never saw the truck approach us from the side. Screeching medal a painful stab in my head and sides, came out of nowhere. When I opened my eyes all I could see was the dark inside of what I thought to be the cab I was in and all I heard was her voice answering the phone this time.

As I felt that I was losing consciousness again all I could think of was that I needed to tell Haley how much I loved her. "Nathan?" her voice sounded pained. "Haley… I love you. I love you and I love Jamie. I love Brooke too but she knows that already. I don't blame her for siding with you, she's a good friend take care of her."

"Nathan .. Please don't do this.." Haley said. "Haley please don't I was coming to you.. to tell you I love you and to tell you I want to marry you. I want to spend my live… with you." It got harder and harder to speak and this dark heavy could of unconsciousness was having over my head "I want you.. not Alison. I need you to feel alive. You're all I ever had." After that the cloud dawned on me and I lost my consciousness completely hearing Haley's frantic voice call my name as I couldn't answer anymore, softly mouthing 'I love you'

* * *

It was about ten pm that day that I got a phone call from my mother that Nathan had been in a car accident. I had been half way out the door with Haley by my side when she told me he hadn't made it. Nathan had passed away. He died from his injuries.

The rest seemed like it had gone in a blur.. all I remember was a crying Haley. Haley crying so hard, like someone burned her house down with everything and everyone she loved in it, like someone ripped away a part of her. Among the cries and sobs Haley told me about her conversation with Nathan. Not knowing he'd been dying when he told her all that, even though she'd had a knot in her stomach all day since the call. Conceivably, regretting that she decided against telling him she love him too, even thought he knew that. She's been a mess ever since. I had Jake come and take care of her and Jamie while I flew in for the cremation. It pained Haley even more that she couldn't appear there. Anyone who would see her would know she'd lost more than just the brother of her best friend.

Her eyes showed the pain of a lost love, and the eyes of her boy screamed "Nathan" that much he resembled him.

While the cremation was disgusting, Haley sat at home singing and writing or crying and sobbing.

It was disgusting. Haley told me about the voicemails Nathan left her about what happened and I felt fury and at the same time joy somewhere that I got to prove that I was right when I said there was something wrong with their marriage. But it was mostly disgust that someone could do that, that someone would. That Nathan and Haley could have lived Happily ever after, their fairytale if that bitch had been there. If Dan Scott hadn't been the manipulative bastard I'd known him to be.

While I was dealing with my own grieve over losing a brother I loved so much, I was there, the one that held Haley together because she fell apart. She was a mess, wouldn't eat. She would just sleep, or lie in bed sobbing, while I had to take care of Jamie and myself. I knew that pilling onto her problems with the fact I could use some comfort was unfair. But I needed Haley to be my friend right now as much as she needed me. Tears ran over my cheeks as I sat next to Haley on her bed holding her. "We're going to get him back Hales. He's ours.. The will will be read in two weeks where after we are going to spread his ashes with the family.. we will take him back with us, I promise.." Luckily I found my support in supporting Haley and Jamie and keeping busy.

When I found Haley's letter that afternoon, I realized that the day his will would be read, was going to be the day. Haley had received a letter from his attorney about the will, which mean she was in it. Which meant Alison was going to find out about them as well as Dan Scott.

Our time was coming. I was getting my chance to prove to the entire Family that Alison was the one responsible for his death. I was going to get my chance and so was Haley.. she too was getting her chance to speak her word. To face that what took Nathan from her. To make it up to Nathan.. that she didn't trust him enough..

We were going to avenge his death.. one way or another. Someone was gonna pay because we had all the power. No one knew Nathan left it all on Haley's voice mail and it was gonna come back to bite them in the ass.

* * *

**Yes.. I know it's my second story for Naley where one of them dies.. It's not like I do it on purpose or anything it's just prettier and less corny in someway you know. Life ain't perfect it's not always a happy ending.. and frankly people shouldn't hang onto it like it is and act like if you talk about it enough it;s goign to happen anyway.. I think the moral Is a lot stronger, especially in stories, if one of the leading charachters dies or both.. (that's why Romeo and Juliet is such a famous play.. It's tragic and it's sacrifice) Anyway this gives Brooke and Haley the chance to confront Alison and Dan with the consequences of their actions...**

**Also the song that I used in the begining, is Ten Days by Missy Higgins. Beautiful song if really caputured the feeling on the moment for Haley I thought, also because the original story began with a song where the whole story evolved around I figuered it was great. One Tree Hill has always been aboutthe music and i find it always very usefull the lyrics of tone setting songs in Fanfics, even if it was just the get to know more artist or Music. **

**There is goign to be a 11th chap, that will involve the will reading.. and there will be a 12th Chapter.. maybe or maybe it will be the epilogue I'm not sure that depends on what reviews i get. if I think it's neccesary to explain some stuff i will be another chap. the reviews usually inspire me at some point to add a certain soemthing to it.. more of the time to spice things up or to make it completely different .. (the Alison Dan thing wa kinda one of them.. it totally changed the tone of this couple so crazy in love and him finding someone else to be crazy in love with too. into they were both cheating and they are both crappy people.)**

**Okay.. I think've added enoughto the bottom of this chapter.. :P Leave me a review.. or a smile.. Anyway.. later..**

**Love Philine**


	11. Will the Will Move water once so still

**So last chapter! thee won't be epilogue I figured this was the perfect place to stop the story.. I know it doesn't have happy ending but I'm already working on three different new Naley Fanfic.. I'll add summeries or pieces of them at the bottom of the chapter see whixh one you like best, I promise all of them will end happily!  
Also, I started a One Tree Hill BLOG (.com) where I'm discusing the new Episodes (I heard the chanced for a season 8 are getting bigger!)  
If there isn't going to be a season 8 , i still got to see whether I'll keep the blog.. But for now... I've got my blog Also news on my Fanfictions will be on there and general news on OTH. like IS thee going to be a season 8. When the Episode reviews from my side will come depends on how much time i've got on my hands.. (I watch the episode tuesday afternoon - I'm from Europe- so they'll be up by tuesday Noon PST. (18:00 MET)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11. Will the Will move waters once so still?

Today was the day Brooke had said. While I applied some make up, to cover up my puffy eyes from all the crying I did over the last four weeks, I thought about our 'game plan' as Brooke had called it. Brooke loved these after all. Especially now, that I was about avenging his death.

I straightened my clothes and looked in the mirror at my little boy dressed in black sitting on my bed behind me. Today his will was read and I was in it apparently so Jamie and I were coming with Brooke. We had arrived in New York last night and today was the day. He never told me he made a will or that he changed it, but apparently he loved me enough, us enough to want to make sure we were okay if he suddenly died, even though Jamie weren't supported by Nathan. I applied some mascara and blush and then turned around to Jamie. "Are you ready little man?" I asked Jamie. Nathan used to call him his little man, Jimmy-jam. The memory made me smile something I hadn't in a long time now.

Jamie looked up at me with his big blue puppy dog eyes, he definitely had gotten that charm form his father and there wasn't going to b a person in that room doubting Jamie's father. He was like a mini Nathan.., but then with lighter hair.

A knock on the door and a friendly call from Brooke from the outside of my room, pulled me from my thought. I went to open the door and hugged my girl. "Are you ready Hales?" she asked, clearly having used make-up to conceal her own broken heart. "As ready as I'll ever be."I sighed and walked back into the room to grab my purse and to pick Jamie up from the bed. We were running a little late I knew that, but I'd been changing my mind about going so many time of the last hour..

At some point I actually felt bad for Alison, that she was feeling like she finally got rid of her arrangement with Dan and that her secret was save. Now it was coming back to haunt her, but then I just remember that it was her arrangement that cost Nathan his life and I was back on track.

When we reached the Lawyers office, I looked up at the building and stood still. "Hales? Were already late.." Brooke urged me on. I took a deep breath and said: "You go in already I'm just going to need a minute, plus the effect is so much better if they have to wait for me.." I gave her a small smile, at which Brooke grinned back broadly. "See you on the inside.." she said before taking off inside.

So there I stood taking it all in before this so long kept secret was going to come crashing down. I tightened my grip on Jamie took a deep breath and began to go in slowly…

* * *

The whole ordeal should have started ten minutes ago, but Brooke still wasn't here. I bit my bottom lip hoping it was going to be over soon and that I could move on with my life and forget about this completely idiotic family. That that moment Brooke came rushing in, completely out of breath. "I'm sorry I'm late.." She apologized and took a seat at the big round table we all sat at. The lawyer sitting at the head of the table was still going through some papers. "Ahum, Excuse me can we get started I don't have all day." Dan urged the man. Of course he did care, there was no way in heaven that Nathan left him anything.. after all what child expects to live shorter than his weak hearted father.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Scott about the delay, but we're still waiting for someone." The lawyer said, looking back at the papers.. I frowned and looked at the door. Who was Nathan close with.. that he had put in his will. I looked around the table but everyone I could think of was there, the basic family and two friends you'd expect it off. Suddenly the door opened and I young girl with long curly blond hair (á la Haley Ep. 2 season 4 - where Deb shoots up the café) entered, with a little boy by the hand..

She looked like she was trying to the mask her tired features and like she was uncomfortable being there.. She also looked slightly familiar… "Haley?" It was Lucas wife Peyton that spoke up as she recognized the girl. I looked at Brooke whose face was beaming.. Haley..? Oh right that friend of Brooke that lived with her and Nathan in Charlotte. Why was she were?

"Sorry, I'm late." She apologized. Brooke pulled up a chair for Haley while Peyton kept asking her questions about why she was there.. none of which she answered.

"Good no we are all here I would like to start." The lawyer spoke. I wasn't the only one who was slightly surprised to see the girl here. "I'm sorry, Mr.. what's your name…´ Dan began. "Saltzman.." the lawyer filled in. "Mr. Saltzman, but what is she doing here?" He nodded towards the girl.

The girl flinched at the question and wrapped her arms a little tighter around her son. Now I remembered better. Haley, Brooke's best friend. The girl that she moved to Charlotte with and where Nathan stayed when he was in Charlotte. Where I'd been visiting once a year ago.. the boy had been little at the time.. about a year old I'd spend some time with her, she was a singer.

"Ms. James is in the will and so has a right to be here, Mr. Scott." The Lawyer said and took a bunch of envelops out of the file he had, of which he opened one. 'This is a letter late Mr. Scott wrote about six months ago, when he came to me to fix his will. He told me there were some things we needed taken care of that were out of the ordinary and were important may he die to soon." The Lawyer began. "He wrote letters to every single one of you… and one for all of you."

This gut feeling began to nudge me, with the idea that there was something with the fact that Haley was here right now, and I think I was partially caused by the fact that she looked exhausted.

"So I'm going to start with reading this letter to you all where after you can all read your own." Mr. Saltzman said opening the envelope. "I'm not sure how to start this letter.. since this is me talking from my grave, or whatever you did with me.-"

"A little morbid don't you think." Dan shot at the Lawyer.. I sighed and redirected my eyes to Haley.. who sat there now with a slight smile playing on her lips. " but I'm guessing this works.." the Lawyer went on. "I know you probably think it's weird that I did this like this. Instead of the regular stuff, but I have my reasons and I big part of that reason is that Haley's here." I saw Brooke take Haley's hand as the rest of the group directed their eyes at her. "the other part of it is Alison. I'm still not sure if you know by know or that this is new to you all, except Haley and Brooke, but I'm just going to tell you. Haley is here because I love her." I knew it.. my gut was right.. Somehow I'd sensed it when I was in Charlotte last year, and It angered me that he just lived half his life with her over the past three years. "I know that it was wrong.. even if it was just the fact that I hurt an extra person with my death. But I couldn't help myself falling for Haley. I'm sorry for what I did to Alison, to Milou and Lex." Suddenly I saw it. The resemblance between the boy in Haley lap and Nathan. He looked so much like him. The idea he just had another family beside mine…

Dan Scott just sat there probably slightly bumped that Nathan did the same thing to me as he had me doing to him.

"But to Haley and Jamie I wanted to say that I don't regret a second of anything, short of the times I wasn't there for you guys when I should have been. To Brooke I wanted to say thank you she knows why and to the rest of my family and friends that I love you guys. For those of you who are angry or upset with today's revelations I can only say to let it go.. Life's too short I suppose I'm the no longer living proof of it."

"Love Nathan"

**My** heart was beating in my throat as I felt all eyes on me and Jamie. "The boy is Nathan's?" Nathan's mother asked. I looked up to see hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Yes, his name is James. He's two years old." I spoke in barely a whisper. "two years? You have had an affair with my son, my married son for over two years and you even dare to show your face here?" Dan growled.

Ouch.. but Brooke squeezed my hand and I redirected my eye at Dan. "Actually, we had a relationship for almost four years. We met at your business event." I shot back at him feeling the anger of the hurt he brought Nathan boiling up at me. "Right.. Now I remember.. I'm quite sure I told you to stay away from him." I smiled sweetly and shrugged. "And? I just gave him my phone number.. He's the one who called me." This time it was Alison's memory that began to work and Peyton too, but she kept her mouth shut, I just saw it in her eyes that she had connected the dots of the things that had happened over the past four years. "I though he threw that coaster away.." Alison said.

"Guess, not." Brooke smiled and shrugged satisfied. I smiled at her and rolled with my eyes. The lawyer, who I'm sure felt slightly uncomfortable with the conversation handed all of us our letters. "In the letters is also what it is he's leaving to you and that will be taken care of by me automatically, I have it also on file." The lawyer said leaving the room. I looked at my letter, the last thing I had from Nathan.

"So You knew?" Lucas suddenly said to Brooke, followed by "Of course she knew" by Peyton.

"Yes I knew, and It's not all I know." Brooke said shooting daggers at Alison who swallowed hard.

"I know that most of you can shoot me right now, for supposedly ruining a relationship, maybe even killing Nathan since he was on his way back to me when the accident happene-"

"Supposedly ruined a marriage? He was married and Indeed on his way back to you, when he crashed. So what's so 'supposedly' about that. Tell me 'cause for as far as I can tell you're responsible for my son's death." Ouch.. his mother looked at me with anger filled eyes and my confidence at revealing this secret subsided.

"I'm sorry, but it's not that that makes me say these things. It's not the fact Nathan asked me to marry him minutes before he lost consciousness." Brooke looked up at me just as surprised as everyone else, because that part I didn't tell her. "It's the reason why. It's the fact that I couldn't live with always coming second that made him come home sooner." As my eyes were directed at his mom before I directed them now at Alison. "That's the reason he was in that cab. That's the reason we walked in on you and Dan in bed together.." Alison's eyes became wide and she turned pale.

"Yes, Nathan left the whole story on my voicemail, as he jumped in a cab to the airport. You know he'd figured all out, didn't even needed you to explain it all." His mom had her eyes now shooting between Alison and Dan. "You know, he honestly loved you. There was never a moment I saw him pick me over you, never. At some point I figured out that that was what I was waiting for eventually and that it wasn't ever going to come. If you'd known and you'd made him choose he would have chosen you. But you were sleeping with Dan and you weren't going to stop that ever, you couldn't. So when I say it wasn't me who ruined your marriage, I know what I'm talking about it, because there never was an honest marriage. You betrayed him before you were even married." As I took a breath I noticed I had tears in my eyes and my breath was raged.

"For as far as I'm concerned you killed him. You betrayed him, stabbed him in the back and killed him." I let my head hang as I cried while placing kisses on my boy's head. Brooke pulled her chair up to mine and hugged me. "Our pay back." She whispered.

"He was going to marry you?" His mother asked. I looked up and saw regret in her eyes. "Yes.. he called me after telling me all this on my voice mail. This time I picked up and he told me he loved me, he needed to tell me and that he was going to marry me. That he loved Brooke and Jamie too and I regret the most deciding against telling him I love him too."I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"So yes I'm upset and yes I have the right to be. I might not have been his wife, but he was the only one for me. And she took him from me, and forever this time." I took a deep breath and stood up making eye contact with Brooke. Telling to get moving, while everyone sat still waiting for something to happen, Brooke took the urn from the table and she left with me the room, when we stood outside I noticed I had been holding my breath all the way out of the building. "Thank you Brooke." I whispered clenching my son to my chest as I hugged her and the urn in her arms.

**Wow**.. what just happened. Did Brooke's best friend just tell us she slept with Nathan for over three years has a child with him and that Alison had an affair with Dan?

"What was it that Nathan had figured out, without you?" I asked Alison. "Haley said, that he didn't need you to tell him what was going on? What was going on?" She looked at Dan and then said; "Dan pays me to be married to Nathan. I needed money to keep my son save, he pays my mom to keep my son save I was to be married to Nathan and sleep with Dan once a month. That was the deal. Nathan came home earlier and caught us in bed together. Why Dan did this he never told me." Alison said.

"Oh my god I'm stupid!" Peyton said realizing something clearly and rushing out. "You really think I'd let Nathan get away with the fact the betrayed me?" Dan shot at Lucas. ".. Or her." He nodded towards his wife. "Yes dear. You too."

I was a little overwhelmed I left the building to find Peyton on the steps of the building with Haley and Brooke. "The song?" Peyton asked Haley. I've had all these songs in my hands.. I've brought them out I've never seen the pattern. I should have guessed it at the first. 'Does he love you'" Haley smiled vaguely and said; "It's okay Peyton. It's all over. Nathan's gone. We're going to say goodbye to Nathan in our own way in Charlotte. But you guys can come." She said acknowledging my presence.

"Let's give Nathan a worthy goodbye.." she wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her boy closely to her chest.

The End

* * *

**Tada! Finshed!**

**Don't forget to review!  
Love Philine!  
(.com) **

* * *

The First New Story.. **We Don't fight Fair**

It's Haley James, her name, it's Haley James. People just usually forgot her name the moment she told them. Haley rolled her eyes and another 'colleague' calling je Sally. Like that came anywhere close to Haley. She lowered her head on her desk and let out a deep sigh. "Okay, everyone has called me Sally today! I've worked her for two months now!" She complained to her best friend and colleague Brooke.

"I know honey, it sucks. You're just not someone people notice and remember." Her friend shrugged like she was complaining about nothing. "Thanks." Haley muttered and returned her attention back to her work.

She and Brooke worked at this company. It was some scouting company. It collected talent all over the country. Writers, musicians, models, actors en actresses, TV anchors, that kind of people.

The company was owned and built from scratch by Karen Scott. She was the head of it all. Having her scouts all over the big cities. The scouts in New York were slightly fed up with her and all quit a few days ago. She apparently was quite a nag.  
Haley worked for the Literature department.  
She's studied English, the only reason she got the job, but her job description didn't do much for her. Basically she was suppose to beta-read to work that they were going to publish. But than just for grammar and spelling. It was not only extreme dreading work, since she had to read stories that weren't ... her taste. Haley tried to focus on the words on her screen, but a loud squeal from her friend Brooke made her sigh and lean back in her chair. "Yes?" She asked, a little fed up with Brooke's disability to concentrate on her work.

"So, A friend of mine heard via another friend that heard it from her boss how heard it from Karen Scott herself that Karen is bringing her sons in to replace two of the Scouts that quit last week." Haley rolled her eyes. "Great, can I get back to my work now?" She asked sweetly. Brooke scoffed. "Don't use that tone with me Haley. You know you're just as excited as I am. Those boys are fine.."

"Brooke! I have boyfriend."

* * *

Second one.

**Daily Doubts - Chapter 1. Haley James**

I daily doubt my own sanity, especially on days like these. You know the days when you're running around trying to rush, but instead you delay everything because you get clumsy. I hate these days, so basically I hate my life. It's not true though. I don't really hate my life, it's just not easy, but whose is?

I mean I'm the youngest of four girls. My oldest sister is the only one who got off right and stayed on track. Well About Taylor I don't really think I need to say much more, that speaks for itself. Quinn, sweet Quinn. She got off right, but crashed. Her marriage ended last year and she's still recovering.

Me, well I'm not that screwed up, has yet to come.. Anyway, me and my sisters moved to another town and we moved in together. Now we have this house that is nicely sized and well we live.

I'm currently going into my last year of college, getting my teaching degree Quinn is planning on opening her own gallery for her pictures and Tay. Well She's Tay she parties and switches jobs as often as she changes her clothes.  
I unpack the last of my boxes in the room and claimed as mine( the one with the ensuite bathroom!) before Taylor could, because she was flirting with the guy across the street. I giggle at the thought of Taylor finding out I claimed this bedroom! A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts and Quinn enters. "How's going Sis?"She asks and flops on my unmade bed. ".. Fine. Something tells me that's not why you're here though.." She smiles weakly.

Quinn and I are close, we really try to make our lives work out for us even when things aren't easy. Like I just took a deep breath and signed in at another college when I found out I didn't get a full scholarship to Stanford which meant that I couldn't go at all. Now I'm at 'Tree Hill university College' that something you put on your CV. (Note sarcasm) "Yeah, some days are just harder than others you know." Quinn bites her lower lip to keep the tears from falling. "I know."I sigh blinking back my own tears. Our grief is the same reason we're here. Mom and dad died three months ago in a car crash. With no chance to say goodbye they were gone. That´s also how we got the money for the house. We sold the one they lived in, to many memories, and for now we live off the money from our inheritance. You know till Quinn starts making money with her photos and I can find a part time job to do beside my study. Counting on Taylor is usually a bad idea to make your budget balance.

**Chapter 2. Nathan Scott**

I think.. I'm still alive.. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, to keep out the sunlight. I groan and turn around in my bed. Every time I wake up like this a swear to myself I'll never drink that much again, which is forgotten the first chance I get to do it again.

I try to sleep a little more, but my torturous headache was in the way of the two hours of more sleep I need. When sleep does slowly starts to claim me, loud beat music fills my apartment and makes my head die a slow death. "Argh! Cut the noise!" I groaned and pull another pillow over my head. "Seriously I'm suffering from a hangover here!" I shout, but the music doesn't stop and I look from underneath my pillow to see who was torturing me. "Lucas?" I mutter surprised. "Are you trying to kill me?" I ask and slam the pillow back over my head. I hear a muffled chuckle and the music stops. "Season's over Little brother and Home's waiting." He says cheerful. I throw the pillow at his head. "Not right now, right now I need sleep." I groan.

The season ended yesterday officially with this party and this party was the death of me. Or at least my head. 'Nathan come on, take a shower, our plane back to Tree Hill leaves in four hours." Lucas says. I drag myself out of bed eventually and hit the shower. Lucas too eager to go home. Hell I would be if I had his mother, but instead all home is to me is a controlling father and a drug addicted mother, a couple of old high school friends and a whole lot of bad memories. Ever since I signed with the Charlotte Bobcats I'm even a bigger Hero in Tree Hill than I was when we won the state championship. I let the hot water run over my divine body. I'm about every girl's wet dream.. I grin at that thought.

* * *

And the third, I haven't writen an entire Chapter of yet so this is the profile I made of the story.. (It's to keep the facts straight for myself)

**Home is Where you Are**

Nathan Scott is 26 and NBA player since he left Duke university when he was 22. At the time he was with his college girlfriend Carmen, who was a designer for his sister's company. Nathan's half sister Brooke was the owner and main designer of her Clothing line Clothes Over Bros, working and living in New York City. She was his one year older sister. Her mother, Victoria, got pregnant by a guy, Mr. Davis, in her junior year of college and then transferred to another college where she met Nathan's father, Dan.

For the last two years Nathan has played for the LA Lakers, and the last year he and Carmen went through a divorce after she cheated on him. He sees his daughter four days in the week, with exception to the days he's out of town for games.

His team mate Lucas James, had played for the LA Lakers for three years now. He was 28 played at a few different teams but settled with the Lakers. His family lived in LA and he liked it that way.  
I felt good having his baby sister close to him especially after her Husband ran out on her when her youngest was only a year old. His sister Haley, had two children, James (Jamie) Woods and Lilly Woods, respectively 4 and 3 years old. Her husband had just left one day and never came home.

It had been two years since he left and with her 26 years and two kids it was good to have a brother in the same town. Lucas was very close with his sister and supported her in everything.

Haley pursued, especially after her husband left, her music and did this in combination with her steady job as an English Lit. teacher at a High School. Lucas' girlfriend for the past two years Peyton, worked at a record label in LA, trying to work her way up in the music business.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought was the best one! Thanks.. Leave it in a review. Or on my blog!**

**Love Philine!**


End file.
